Beneath the surface
by Xin-No-Hikaru
Summary: Everything isn't always what it seems, if you look just a little closer, you'll be able to see beneath the surface. A story about a girl trying to find her own meaning. This is a Selfinsert. Kratosx? hintsLloydxColette hintsSheenaxZelos slightGenisxPresea
1. Chapter 1

-1** Hey everyone! It's me, Xin! (no duh! lol) Well, I decided to take a little break (Okay, fine, long) from "A Reason To Live" and I decide to just write this about… Ummm… Yesterday. Or was it the day before…? Either way, I hope you enjoy my story! Please remember to R&R! It inspires me to continue writing, look at what happened to A Reason To Live! Review! REVIEW!……Please?**

"MWAH HAHAHAHA!!!!! DIE DAMN YOU!" I yelled at my game cube. I was currently beating the Chihuahua /Rat… I mean Kvar. Doesn't he look like a Chihuahua mixed with a rat?

"ANNALIESE LISETTE CONNORS! KEEP IT DOWN!" I flinched as my mother yelled at me from the kitchen. Yes, that is my ridiculously long name. I prefer the nickname Anna, it's a lot less… Long. I am 17 (Junior in High School) years old, I have long darkish brown hair and brown eyes. My family basically hates me, except for my mom, but it still doesn't feel like home. Oh, and I'm obsessed wit TOS, after all, it's always been my only source of comfort…

"Yes mom." I simply replied as I continued killing Kvar. Hmmmm… I do believe that this is my 15th time playing this game… I know, it's sad that I have nothing else better to do in my sad 17 year old life… Still, it's fun!

"Hi Sheeta…" I said to my cat as she walked in. I swear, there's something wrong with her. Maybe the kitty-government is after her? She started head-butting my hands.

"No, I don't want to pet you!" I lift up my hands along with the remote, "go away, you evil cat, you're going to make me lose!"

My cat, Sheeta, and I began having a stare-down. Suddenly, she breaks away and starts for the game cube and got into position.

"Sheeta, you wouldn't." I was in shock.

She just stared at me.

"Oh, come on Sheeta! I was only kidding! Come on, I'll pet you!" I cried desperately.

_Oh God, PLEASE do not let that cat pee on my game cube!_

"SHEETA, NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I swear it was just like Niagara falls. As soon as she was done, she ran off.

"MY GAMECUBE!!!! NOOOO!!!! YOU EVIL CAT!!!" I began as I got up to chase her, unfortunately, she's very good at running and did a sharp turn when she reached a wall. And I couldn't stop. I quickly held my arms to my face as I crashed right into the wall. Sheeta stared at me, then walked away looking satisfied.

"You damn cat…. I'll kill you…."

"Annaliese, there will be no killing of the cat." My mother walked into the room, "And your dinner's ready."

"Mom! Sheeta peed on my game cube!"

"….What do you want me to do about it? If you're saying you want a new one, I suggest you start saving money. It's a good thing too, you were too obsessed with that thing…"

I glare at my mom as I walked back into my living room that held my game cube.

_I wonder If I can still save it…_ I silently thought as I began wiping off the pee with a disinfecting cloth.

After a while of holding my breath and cleaning, the game cube had resurrected. I felt like saying, "Bring this soul back from purgatory, Resurrection!" As I turned on my game cube.

_That stupid cat, I swear, if that cat shows itself to me…_

NO MEMORY IN MEMORY CARD.

"I'm sorry, what?!" I frantically began rereading the screen.

"No….. All my hard work….Gone… NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

After many hours of grieving, I decided to just play a new game.

"I hate that cat…. NO, I DO NOT WANT TO CHANGE GAME SETTINGS!" I yelled at the TV as I selected "no".

"_Once upon a time there existed a giant tree-_" I began, that is until I noticed that Kratos wasn't talking like he normally does when you start the game. Instead, two options appeared on the screen: 1.) Play game, and 2.) Start adventure.

"What the heck? Aren't they basically the same thing?… Whatever, I'll just chose…. Option two." I pressed the "A" button and the screen turned black.

"What the heck-" I was cut off by a blinding light, and lost all consciousness.

'_Where am I…?'_

_I'm floating in a white dimension, I could feel nothing… 'Am I dead?'_

One who sees people's hearts…

'_Who's there!?' I yell out. Wait… Did I even open my mouth?…_

You are to save a life by sacrificing your own…

'_I'm sorry, what?'_

What do you mean by "what?"

'_I mean that I'm going to die?! Aren't I already dead?'_

…You ruined the mysticness. And no, you are not dead, you are merely on the brink of non-existence. Think. Who dies in the game?

'…_Zelos?'_

Right.

'_What about it?'_

You're slow, aren't you? It means you're going to take his place when the time comes!

'_But he's not even my favorite character! I mean, I like and all…'_

It doesn't matter, you chose this option.

'_I did?'_

Yes, you chose option 2, start adventure, did you not?

'…_Can I change my mind?'_

Ummm… No?

'_Fine, be that way… Hey. Do I get any special powers?'_

Yes….

_The voice sounded exasperated, hahaha…_

You have the ability to look into their hearts and help them sort out their darkness's by looking them in the eye. It's another reason you're here.

_I silently pondered this for a while, and a thought came to me '…How can I face other people's darkness's when I can't even face my own?…'_

Did you say something?

'_Oh, umm… No. Anyways, why me? What if I decide not to end my own life?'_

You are the one with a pure heart… You will know the path you must take…

_The voice began fading away, and once again, all turned black…_

"Ugh….Where am I?…" I placed a hand on my forehead.

"Professor Sage, she's awake!" Yelled a familiar voice.

I could've sworn it was Lloyd's voice, but that's not possible since he's in a video game- Wait! I'M IN A VIDEO GAME?!?!

"I see. I look forward to her explanation on how she fell out of the sky." Said the professor.

'_I FELL OUT OF THE FREAKIN' SKY!? How the heck am I supposed to explain that?!'_

"Maybe she's an angel!" Chided in Colette.

'_Crap. Act like you're not awake. Act like you're not awake. Act like you're not awake.'_ I silently scolded myself, not making a move. _'You idiot, you'll have to wake up sometime, you can't pretend forever…'_

Just then I felt a stick poking me.

"Are you sure she's not dead?" Came Genis's voice

'_Quit poking me kid, or else!'_

"Genis, stop poking her!" Scolded Raine.

I mentally thanked Raine. She's the coolest!

I then heard footsteps, followed along by a masculine voice, "Is she awake yet?"

'_OMIGOSH! KRATOS! No Anna, you MUST remain calm. Must Remain-'_

I could no longer hold it in, "KRATOS!!!!!" I shot straight up.

My sudden outburst must have startled them, they all jumped a mile away, Lloyd, Colette and Genis all fell down.

I took a look at my surroundings. _'Hmmm… Looks I landed at Lloyd's place the night before they left…'_ I was near Anna's grave.

They all began staring at me, "How do you know my name?" Kratos questioned me suspiciously.

"Ummm… I don't know…." _'crud! What do I say!? Think, THINK!' _"I… was having a dream, and I just called that name out, I guess. Why? Is it yours?" I asked innocently. _'Yeah! Score one for Anna, woot woot!'_

For some reason, kratos was eyeing me, looking a little hurt and puzzled.

"…I see…" Started Professor Raine, "Then would you like to explain how you fell out of the sky?"

_Crud, What do I say now?'_ "I… Fell out of the sky?"

"Yes, you did." The professor would not stop piercing her cold stare into my eyes.

Everything turned cold.

_I began seeing Professor Raine's past, all the feelings and secrets she been hiding, all of the pain… It felt like something was stabbing my heart. _

I clung onto my chest, and I began crying as I was kneeling down with my face to the floor. I had never experienced so much hurt, physical and emotional, in my life.

I suddenly remembered the entity's words, _"Yes. You have the ability to look into their hearts and help them sort out their darkness's __**by looking them in the eye**__. It's another reason why you're here."_

"What's wrong?" I heard the professor kneeling beside me.

"Professor, do something!" Yelled a voice. I couldn't tell whose it was… Lloyd maybe? I don't know, but I soon lost all consciousness.

I soon woke up to find myself on Lloyd's bed. I have to admit, I did blush a bit. It looked as if everybody had headed out for the night. Lloyd was probably sleeping downstairs.

'_dang it… I didn't think it was going to be so painful…This sucks… Especially since the T.O.S crew are emo children with emo pasts… The there's that darn habit of mine to look into people's eyes whenever I engage in conversation… This is going to be a tough journey.'_

I sat up on the bed. And felt my forehead "Ow… Why is there a band-aide on my head?" _'I wonder when it got there…'_

I got up off the bed and made my way to the terrace that stood just outside of Lloyd's room. Or is it a balcony?... Either way, I climbed down the vines and headed to Anna's grave.

'_So you're Lloyd's mother…I've always thought that it was cool to finally have a character that has a same name as me, but I do have to admit that it's a bit depressing to have a DEAD character that shares your name. Especially when that character becomes real…I've always wondered how you look… I'm more than sure that you're a very pretty person, otherwise Lloyd wouldn't be as handsome. Heheheh… He and Colette make a cute couple… I wonder… Do you regret leaving them all behind? Were you okay with dying? Did you accept it? I know our situations are different but-'_

"What are you doing out here?" I heard a voice behind me.

'_Lloyd! How long has he been there?'_

I turned around. "Llo-" _'Wait! I'm not supposed to know his name yet, remember?'_

"Looking at this gravestone. Whose is it?" _'Phew…Nice save Anna!'_

"It's my mother's. She was killed by the desians when I was three."

"Oh… I'm sorry." I tried my best to avoid looking into his eyes. I didn't feel like passing out again.

"Were you planning on leaving?" I could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"No, I just wanted fresh air, then I noticed this gravestone and wanted to give my respects." _Wow, is this Lloyd? He sounds so mature now! Maybe the game portrayed him wrong?'_

Lloyd smiled, "I see."

'_Yay! I earned a brownie point!'_

Lloyd Continued, "You gave us all a scare when you suddenly passed out. Raine and Kratos had to go back to the village to pick up Raine's staff so that she could cast first-aid. Then I decided to carry you onto my bed. Colette was walking near me when she tripped, which caused me to trip and you flew head first into the wall. Oh, Yeah… Are you okay?"

I sweat dropped. _'Or maybe not… Well, At least I know why there's a bandage on my head…'_ "Umm… Yeah… I'm fine."

"Hmmm… Y'know, I don't think we know each other's name."

'_You barely noticed? Lloyd, please don't act stupid…' _I sweat dropped once again.

"My name's Lloyd, what's yours?" He was smiling and put out his hand so that I can shake it.

I shook his hand, "My name's Anna." I also returned a smile.

Lloyd looked surprised, "Hey, that's the same name as my mom!"

'_Might as well just act it out…'_

"Oh, wow, really? That's cool!"

"So Anna, where are you from?"

'…_Might as well act like I have amnesia…'_

"I-I can't remember"

"Oh, really? You can't remember anything?"

"Well, I can remember my name, but…" _'I can't tell you anything else, I'm sorry Lloyd…'_

"Oh… I'm sorry" Lloyd must have seen that I was sad, because he quickly changed the subject.

"Well, Anna, will you be joining us on our journey?"

'_Hmmm… I don't think I'm supposed to know… I'll act it out.'_

I put on a puzzled face, "Huh? What journey?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know, Tomorrow, the journey of world regeneration begins, and I'm going too. Would you like to join us?"

'_Hmmm… Tempting offer…I guess I have to go if I have to save Zelos… Oh well, I'll just deal with Raine by saying I can't remember anything. Wait, I don't even know how to fight!'_

"Are you sure? I don't even know how to fight…"

"Really? Hmmm… Guess I'll just have to teach you…"

"Really?" _'Well, that made my day! Woot Woot! I'm getting taught by the soon-to-be-greatest-swordsman!'_

"Oh, wait, shouldn't we wait to train tomorrow? I mean, it IS kinda late…"

"Oh, I forgot it was night. Shall we head in then?" Lloyd was smiling at me, and I returned his smile and began walking into his house once again.

'_Hmmm… For some reason, it feels like I'm really home…'_


	2. Marble

-1**Hi everyone, thanks for reading my second chapter! . special thanks to High Priest of Ducky, Shay-Ranae, Mitasco, Kitty-Katz-Katz, Anime 300, and NyaGirl51 for reviewing! .. Okay, now it's time for a once in a lifetime, rare… FUN FACTS! . In chapter one, there are two fun facts!**

**1.) I really do have a mental cat named Sheeta. .**

**2.)It was not my cat, nor my game cube, but it was my grandmother's cross-eyed cat that peed on my PS2! Stupid cat… My PS2 only lived for a month after that…**

**Here's a fun fact you'll need for this chapter: It seems within ten minutes of someone waking me up, I am in a foul mood. Which is odd, since I don't remember doing anything mean… But apparently, I've thrown things and yelled at my sister, without even remembering it…O.o **

**Lol, well, I hope you enjoy the second chapter! .(A warning, it's a quite serious chapter towards the middle to the end…) **

That night, I dreamt of Anna. Not me, but Lloyd's mother. I couldn't see her face, but I felt her warm presence. It was as if she was telling me to take care of her son and husband…

"I kind of don't want to wake her up..."

"C'mon Lloyd! If we don't wake her up now, we'll never catch up with Colette and the others!"

"Then why don't you wake her up, Genis?" Lloyd asked, then gave me another look, "She looks kinda happy… Should I poke her?"

"Yeah, why not." Responded Genis.

I turned over to the other side of the bed. "POKE ME AND YOU DIE."

Lloyd and Genis both began backing up. "Ummm….Anna… Are you okay?" Asked Genis.

"Yeah… You sound kind of scary…"

"I was having a good dream until you two idiots woke me up." THE LORD OF DARKNESS AWAKENS!

I turned around to face them, then gave a glare of death. If there's one thing I'm not, it's a morning person.

"GET OUT!!!" I yelled at them while I chased them out. Poor boys. They got traumatized. After I woke up a little more, I started brushing my hair and such, Then I descended downstairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I found both Genis and Lloyd staring at me. Apparently, they remembered my glare, which I no longer had any memory of.

"Good morning!" I said happily.

Lloyd cautiously approached me, "Are-are you awake now?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Genis was the next to approach me, "It's because you practically bit off our heads this morning…"

"…I did?" _'I don't remember doing that…'_

Both Lloyd and Genis sweat dropped.

Genis looked at me oddly, "You mean you don't remember?"

"Umm… No…" _'What the heck are they talking about?'_

"Oookaaay… Well, anyways," Genis started after a moment of silence, "We have to leave right now if we want to catch up to Colette. Is that okay with you Anna?"

"Umm, Yeah, that's fine with me!" I turned to Lloyd, "Are we going to start training while we travel then?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You don't know how to fight…"

"With weapons, "I corrected, "I could fight with my bare hands, but… That would hurt."

"Well, That's fine with me! Yay, I get an apprentice!" Lloyd did his goofy grin.

"Yay, thanks Lloyd!" I said as I glomped Lloyd.

"Umm, before you two get too excited, Anna, do you even have a weapon you could use?" Genis just HAD to ruin my happy moment, didn't he?

I began pouting. "No…"

"How about we buy a weapon in Iselia? We need to stock up on items anyways." Lloyd decided.

"Wow Lloyd, you actually said something smart!" Genis said with his mocking smile.

"Thanks Genis- Hey!"

I walked away to think a bit.

'_I still need a weapon right now, though, there's no way I'm going to be a burden inside the Iselia forest."_ An idea popped in my head. _'Time to go into actress mode! Heehee, that rhymed…'_

"Off to Iselia! Wait… How do we get there?"

Lloyd looked at me oddly, then his expression lightened. "Oh, that's right, I forgot you can't remember anything."

Genis included, "We have to cross a forest, and from there, we could head straight to the village."

"Umm… Won't I be needing a weapon for the monsters, then?"

Genis and Lloyd looked at each other, It was Genis who spoke first, "I didn't think about that."

We began to look around, and eventually Lloyd said, "I know! Why not use a broom?" Lloyd looked very proud of himself.

Genis Looked at Lloyd and began doing that one thing where he's about to make fun of him. "Lloyd, that's stupi-"

"That's a great idea Lloyd!" I interrupted as I ran to grab the broom.

Genis stared at me with disbelief. And I stared back, being careful to avoid his eyes.

"Hey, at least this broom's being used for something. It's not as if it's ever used for cleaning…." I began.

"Hey, I clean!" Lloyd defended himself.

"Yes yes, I was only kidding. Sorry if I offended you… Hey… this broom looks more like a weapon…" I began noticing the broom's design. The bottom was a ordinary broom, however, the more upper part of the broom was metal, and had a spike ball on the very top.

"Yeah, my dad made it. He said that if I ever did something bad, he would hit me with it." Lloyd Smiled.

Genis and I both sweat dropped.

"Well, anyways… OFF TO ISELIA!" I did the whole fist in the air thing.

"Devastation!" I yelled as I threw the broom down onto a monster flower. Those things are A LOT harder and scarier in real life… Not to mention battling is REALLY tough… Especially since I don't even have an exsphere.

"Demon fang!" Yelled Lloyd as he thrust his swords and avoided an attack.

Genis was further back yelling, "Aqua edge!"

"Infliction!" I yelled as I finished off the last monster.

'_Wait! I finished off the last monster… which means that I get to say something! Woot woot! Now, what to say… _"Like my dad says, 'May you rest in pieces'!"

Genis and Lloyd both stared at me, Genis was the first to speak, "Don't you mean, 'Rest in peace'?"

"Nope!"

"…"

'_Yay! I got a combo saying!'_

"Well, let's get going!" I pointed the way to the exit, and began leading.

"We're…Finally…Out…" I was gasping for air as I was crawling out of the forest.

"Yeah, we really do need to buy more apple gels." Said Genis, who was completely unscathed because he's was in the back casting the whole time.

"That's some bad luck you have there, Anna!" Said Lloyd, grinning.

I groaned in response.

_We were crossing the bridge when a monster attacked. All was fine until a monster started for Genis while he was casting. "Genis, look out!" I yelled as I attacked the monster. It had hit me a bit, but I was okay for the most part. Then, a monster was attacking Lloyd from the back, when he was already fighting another monster, so I went to go attack that monster which poisoned me. During my fight with that one, the monster that was fighting Lloyd came to me and pushed me into the river._

"I don't think I can walk anymore…" I said as I completely gave up on moving. I'm not used to getting hurt and such, so that's why I'm like this. Although, I AM stronger than before…

'_Anna, if you're going to complain about this, imagine later on? You can't complain about something as little as this… Especially since these are just FIELD monsters… The easiest ones to beat…You're just being a burden…'_

"Want help getting up?" Lloyd offered.

"…No thanks. I can do it myself." _I don't want to be a burden… I have to get up!'_

I forced myself to get up, even though I was a little shaky.

"Let's go." I said, as I forced myself to walk.

'_I really need to get an exsphere…'_

'_So this is Iselia village…'_ I looked around. _'It looks like a nice place to live…Although it looks a lot bigger in person…'_

"Lloyd," Said a soldier as he came up to Lloyd, "Phaidra was looking for you."

"Phaidra?" Lloyd answered, "okay."

The guard walked away.

I was getting dizzy, the poison was getting to me. "Lloyd, where's Frank's house?"

Lloyd looked at me with a worried expression, "Anna, you don't look so good, are you okay?"

"…I'll be fine. I just got poisoned. We should really get going if we want to catch up with Colette." I responded.

"…Okay, we'll get Frank to heal you."

Genis was the one to answer my question, "It's the last house northeast from here."

"Thanks Genis. Let's go…"

'_Why is it so hard for me to depend on people? I should just ask Lloyd to help me out… But… I don't want to be a burden.'_ I decided as we headed to Colette's house.

"Oh, hello Lloyd." Phaidra greeted us as we came into the house.

"Phaidra! Is it true that Colette already left?" Lloyd exclaimed.

Phaidra nodded her head, "Indeed."

Lloyd looked at Phaidra disbelievingly, "Did she tell me the wrong time?"

Frank looked at Lloyd with a little bit of pity, "…Colette asked me to give you this letter." Frank handed Lloyd the letter.

Lloyd carefully read the letter:

_Dear Lloyd, By the time you read this, I will have already left on my journey. I'm sorry for lying to you. The world regeneration journey is full of peril—many Chosens have failed. I care about you too deeply to let you get involved. I'm going to do my best to stop the monsters and the Desians, so I want you to live a happy and peaceful life in the regenerated world. Thank you so much for your friendship and kindness all these years. I'm really lucky to have met you. _

_Farewell, Colette_

Everyone was silent. Lloyd looked a little disturbed, "…What is this? This almost sounds like a will."

'_You have no idea…'_ I silently thought. I was trying hard not to say anything out loud. I was leaning against the wall, still waiting to be healed.

Frank looked hesitant, "Yes…you could call it that."

"What do you mean?" Genis said, sounding highly curious.

A guilty expression haunted Frank's face, "Lloyd, Genis. There is something we hid from you and everyone in the village. Colette…no, the Chosen…is already-"

"Whoa!" Yelled Genis in surprise.

There was suddenly a lot of screaming coming from outside.

"What was that?!" Exclaimed Lloyd as he and Genis went outside.

I was about to go outside as well when frank yelled after me, "Here, let me heal you."

"Thanks." I replied as I went outside along with Lloyd and Genis.

While running around to save the people from the desians, I found an exshere.

I turned to Loyd, "Lloyd, can I please use that key crest so that I can equip this?"

Llouyd looked at me for a bit, "But…"

"Lloyd, please? It's either you let me borrow it, or I just equip it on without one."

'_I'm NOT going to be a burden.'_

After a while of thinking Lloyd finally gave it to me.

"Thank you Lloyd"I said as we quickly made our way to the town gates.

"Lloyd Irving! Come forth!" Yelled a desian. The desians had a group of people surrounded.

Lloyd rushed over in front of the group of people. "You've come to attack the village again?! I've had enough of this!"

If it wasn't for the masks, you would've seen a very confused expression, "What are you talking about?"

Another Desian came forth, "He speaks nonsense. Ignore him."

"Listen up, inferior beings!"

'_Whoa, Forcystus?'_ I was shocked, I had completely forgotten about him. He's always creeped me out.

"I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half-elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans."

I stole a quick glimpse at Genis, whose face was filled with sadness.

"…Half-elf…" I put my hand on his shoulder as he whispered those words, and he gave me a surprised and confused look.

Both of our attentions returned to Forcystus when he stated, "Lloyd! You, a human, have been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty. Therefore, I bring judgment upon you and this village!"

Genis took a step forward, "You violated the treaty, too! You tried to murder the Chosen!"

I silently thought, _'it wasn't them though…'_

Both Forcystus and the desian captain looked at each other, both exchanging perplexed looks.

It was the Desian captain that understood first, "Us, kill the Chosen? Hahaha! I see now. They must be after the Chosen." Forcystus had also understood.

Lloyd lowered his guard, "They? Are you saying you aren't the ones that attacked Colette?"

Forcystus smiled smugly, "I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you. The only thing that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with host body F192 and attacked our guards."

The mayor Went up to Lloyd. It took all that I had to not strangle that idiot.

"What have you done?! How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch?!"

Lloyd looked a little shocked at first, then his face turned guilty, "I'm sorry…"

Forcystus' face turned into a somewhat twisted smile, "We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime!"

'_Oh God… Please, no…"_

Just then, a green monster appeared.

'_Marble…'_ I felt ashamed thinking this, but she looked really scary…

Tears were streaming down my face.

"…What is that thing?!" Lloyd looked both disgusted and scared.

"Now, receive your punishment!" Yelled Forcystus as Marble began attacking.

Both Lloyd and Genis attacked back. "Demon fang!"

"Stalagmite!"

Lloyd yelled at me, "Anna! Help!"

I snapped back to reality, "I…" I felt helpless, I didn't want to kill Marble.

It was Genis' turn to yell, "Anna! What are you doing- Ahh!" Marble had hit Genis on his stomach.

"Genis!" I yelled as I rushed into battle. _'Marble, I'm sorry…'_ The tears couldn't stop coming down my face.

Marble had finally weakened, and Lloyd's exsphere was revealed.

The desian captain stepped towards Forcystus, "Lord Forcystus! Just as you thought, that boy has an Exsphere!"

Forcystus looked intrigued, "…It must be the one from the Angelus Project that we've been searching for!" Forcystus took a step forward to Lloyd, "Give it to me!"

Lloyd protectively covered his exsphere, "No! This is a memento of my mom's, who you Desians murdered!"

Forcystus gave a perplexed look, "What are you talking about? Your mother was…"

At that moment, Marble had constricted Forcystus.

'_Marble…'_

She then spoke, "Run…away…Genis, Lloyd…"

Genis and Lloyd's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Wh…what was that voice? It…sounded like…Marble?…"stammered Genis.

"…It can't be!" Lloyd was aghast.

Marble was fighting for her consciousness, "Uh…ugh…guh… Get away…hurry!… Genis…you were like a grandson to me."

At that moment, I had to look into Marble eye, I had to see if she had any final wishes that I may be able to fulfill…

_At that moment, I saw everything. Her whole life was flashing before my eyes, the good times and the bad. I saw all the happy memories of her and Chocolat as well. The only darkness left in her was the regret of not being able so say goodbye to her daughter or granddaughter…_

I came back to reality as Marble spoke her last words, "Thank you. Goodbye…" Marble then exploded on Forcystus and an exsphere had rolled on the floor to Genis.

"No! Protect Lord Forcystus!" Yelled an desian soldier as they all formed a circle around him.

"…Lloyd. We will always come after you as long as you possess that Expshere. Always!" Yelled Forcystus as he and the desians retreated.

Genis fell on his knees and held on to Marbles exsphere, "M…Marble!…Marble!! No! "

I was crying for the loss of Marble, and because I now carried all of her memories as well.

The mayor ran up to Lloyd, "What have you done?! Look! Look what happened to our village! It's all your fault!"

Lloyd looked overwhelmingly guilty, "I'm sorry…"

The mayor got in his face more, "You think you can fix this by apologizing?! The Desians marked you as their enemy! As long as you are here, this village will never be at peace. Do you understand?"

Genis quickly got up and went in front Lloyd and spread out his arms, "Wait a minute! You're going to exile him?"

The mayor retorted, "Yes."

Genis looked desperate, "That's not fair! Lloyd didn't do anything wrong! He just saved Marble…"

"Any involvement with the ranch is forbidden. There are no exceptions." The mayor said indignantly.

Genis began looking appalled, "So it's okay to let people die at the human ranch as long as the village is safe?!"

A woman froma crowd stepped forward and answered, "The people at the ranch are just going to rot there, anyway"

I myself, was disgusted by their way of thinking, "I hate people with no open minds! If it was someone YOU cared about in there, you wouldn't be saying the same things! All you people care about are yourselves!" I just couldn't hold it in anymore. These people really disgusted me.

The mayor glared me, "How would you have it, then? Had you not done something so stupid, they'd have been the only ones that died."

Genis' face was full of hate and disgust, "You humans are all the same…"

Lloyd stepped forward, "That's enough, Genis, Anna. This was my fault." Said Lloyd as he walked up to the mayor, "…I'll leave."

A woman with a desperate look came forward, "Mayor, surely you don't have to be so strict on a child…"

"Finally, someone with sense…" I mumbled to myself.

"What are you saying? Do you realize how many people died here because of him?!" A man yelled from the back.

Genis spoke up, "It's not Lloyd's fault! I'm the one that took him to the ranch. So it's my fault!"

The mayor looked Hesitant, "But it's Lloyd the Desians are after. And besides, Lloyd isn't from this village to begin with. He's an outsider, raised by a dwarf…"

I, too, spoke up, "So what? You're just going to banish Lloyd because he's been raised differently?"

Genis concluded, "Then I'm leaving, too. I'm just as guilty as he is!"

Fine then. By the rights vested in me as mayor, I hereby announce the banishment of Lloyd, Genis, and their friend from the village of Iselia."

Lloyd had nothing but grief, sorrow and guilt on his face he approached Phaidra, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble…"

Phaidra gave Lloyd a kind look, "If you feel that way, please catch up to the Chosen and protect her. If in doing so, the world is saved, surely everyone will change their minds about you."

Frank also joined the conversation, "For I'm sure Colette would want that as well."

Lloyd looked a little more eased at these words, "…Yes. I will atone for what I've done. I swear to protect Colette for the sake of those who have died because of me."

Genis also gave Lloyd a kind yet guilty look, "…I'll follow you, Lloyd. It's my fault that you were banished. So I promise to stick by you, always."

I also chimed in, "You still have to train me, and you already promised that I could join you on this journey."

Lloyd looked at us with relief and happiness. He took a glance at Marble's exsphere that Genis was holding on to.

"Say, Genis. Why don't you use that Exsphere? That's Marble's memento."

Genis looked at the exsphere with a pained expression, "…Okay."

Lloyd threw a small bitter-sweet smile, "I'll explain to you on how to use the Key Crest later. After all, it looks like it's going to be a long journey."

"Yeah…" Genis was still gazing into Marble's exsphere.

"Yeah, let's get started!" I yelled as cheerfully I can, which didn't sound that cheerful at all. Now, not only do I bear my burdens and past, I also bear Marble's. I decided right then, that I never want to kill another innocent person ever again. And if I had to, then I have to look into their eyes, and carry what's left of them, to carry their past.

**Wow, that was a long chapter. Sorry if it bored people…. - . - … Well, please look forward to chapter three! . R&R! .**


	3. Another one comes

-1**I'm sorry I took so long, I guess that's what happens when you get grounded, lol.**

**Anyhoo, Hello, my impatient people! XD The reason I say this is because…. You ask questions too soon:D lol, As you know, I stole the key crest from Genis, so he currently doesn't have one. This will be explained in this chapter. :D Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoy it:D please R&R!**

**Oh, and the fun fact for this chapter? I SUCK at writing fighting scenes, but I always try my best, so I hope it's good enough…. And no, I do not believe in fortune tellers…. For the most part. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter:D**

**Oh! I almost forgot! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TALES OF THE SYMPHONIA! I ONLY OWN ANNA, AND MY FRIEND I'M SORT OF WRITING FOR, OWNS MIKEY AND HIS OTHER CHARACTER! If I did own TOS, I wouldn't have to write out my story because I would have already been in it. Lol.**

"Soooo…." It was a long day of awkward silence since Marble's death, and I felt compelled to start a conversation, "Where are we off to?"

No response.

"Ummmm…. Hey Lloyd, want to start training?"

No response.

I began growing tired of this deep angst atmosphere. It made me feel as if I wanted to crawl into a corner and cry. I had to do something to lighten up the mood.

"LOOK, IT'S COLETTE!" I yelled as I pointed to a random place.

"Really?! Where!?" exclaimed Lloyd as he looked at the direction I was pointing at.

Well, even if it was only for a few seconds, at least they were happy.

Lloyd looked crestfallen, "Anna, that's a tree." and began walking away.

I sweat dropped, "O-oh, really?"

For some reason, the atmosphere seemed to get a lot thicker.

'_Well, that backfired on me…'_

"Woof Woof!" There was barking coming from behind us.

Lloyd looked a little more happier, "Noishe! Where have you been?"

'_Good question. Where HAS Noishe been? Wasn't he always there?…'_ I thought as I looked at Noishe coming towards us.

Noishe howled as he showed Lloyd the envelop in his mouth.

"Hmm? What is it? What's that in your mouth?" Said Lloyd as he received the letter.

Genis Pointed at Lloyd's backpack, "Look, your bag's open. You probably dropped it yourself."

"Oh. Thanks, Noishe. Let's see…" Said Lloyd as he opened the letter, "It's…a letter from Dad."

_Dear Lloyd, _

_Did you read the Traveler's Guide? It has the seven most well-known Dwarven Vows as well as knowledge necessary for your journey written in it. Make use of this information and be sure to protect Colette. 14 years have passed since I found you and started raising you. You were still barely able to walk. I remember how you were scared of me and always crying. And now, you've grown into a strong swordsman. I'm grateful for you calling me, a non-human, your father. Someday, when you are a full-grown man, I'll have a gift for you. Keep that in mind as something to look forward to as you go out there and fight. _

_p.s_

_I don't know if you'll need this or not, but I made you an extra key crest, just in case one of your friends may need it._

My mouth was left wide open, _' An extra keycrest? Wasn't he supposed to explain about Ex Gems? Have I really altered the game that much?'_

Lloyd looked up from the letter, looking happier than before, "Let's go!"

He started walking ahead at a faster pace than earlier.

"Looks like Lloyd's back to normal." I said as looked back to Genis, smiling. My smile had quickly gone away when I saw Genis' expression. _'Genis... You're still thinking about Marble, aren't you?...'_

I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "You know Genis, Throughout our lives, we meet a lot of people. And through meeting those people, we all become connected with one another."

Genis looked at me, and our eyes met. There was a lot of sorrow and hatred, but it was nothing compared to his sister… I would be able to bear his pain… For now.

"And by connecting with each other," I continued, "a little piece of them becomes a part of the person they meet. So… In every person you meet, there'll be a little bit of Marble in them. There's even a little piece of her in you." I smiled at Genis.

"A little piece of Marble… Is in me?"

"Yup! So she'll always be with you!"

"Anna…. That's stupid." Said Genis as he turned away, "Thanks."

I smiled a little more, "No problem! Off to the Triet desert!"

"Ummm…Anna…" Started Lloyd.

"Yes?"

Genis was the one to finish the sentence, "It's almost nightfall."

"Huh?" I began looking at the sun, they were right. It was already sunset.

"Oh… Well, Where do we rest?" I asked.

"We could always just set up camp." Answered Lloyd.

'_Or Nova's caravan! I totally forgot!'_

I took a step forward towards Lloyd and turned to face him, "Ummm… Hey Lloyd, I think I saw a caravan a while back, why not just ask them if we could spend the night there?"

"Huh? Oh, okay." Answered Lloyd as he turned back to the way the caravan was.

"Who's there?" Called out a woman.

'_Ooh! Lookie! It's Sarah!'_

"Hi," responded Lloyd, "We were wondering if you could let us spend the night."

"Are you on a pilgrimage?" Sarah asked.

Genis looked at Sara before telling her. "We-"

However, Lloyd quickly interrupted Genis, "You could say that."

Sarah looked impressed, "Wow, so young too. Of course you may stay the night."

"Thank you" I said as she walked away.

I began walking towards Lloyd and Genis.

"There you go." Said Lloyd as he gave Genis the key crest. He showed him everything he needed to know.

"Thanks Lloyd!" said Genis, looking very satisfied as he walked away, probably to test it out.

"Hi Lloyd" I said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey Anna. Have you remembered anything yet?"

"Nope. Not yet." It felt bad lying to Lloyd for some reason.

"I'm sure it'll come back soon," Lloyd was smiling, "Maybe you'll remember something on our journey!"

"Heheh, yeah." I said half heartedly. I was currently in deep thoughts about today's events. And it didn't help that I was worn out from looking into Genis' feelings and past. For some reason, being able to feel people's feelings, but not being able to tell, really feels heavy. And it's kind of like intruding into people's sanctuaries. How is this power good?

Lloyd looked at me, "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying that much attention right now." I gave Lloyd a half-smile.

Lloyd gave me a concerned look, "You look a little tired, maybe you should get some rest. You can't push yourself too hard."

"Okay. Thanks Lloyd." I smiled and waved as Lloyd got up and left me to myself.

I suddenly remembered, "Lloyd, wait!", Lloyd turned around, "Can we start training?"

"Sure." Lloyd smiled.

"Thanks Lloyd," I returned the smile.

After a long session of training, both me and Lloyd collapsed onto the ground, "You know Lloyd, you're a really good fighter…" I said as I was gasping for air. I felt exhausted.

"You're pretty good too." Responded Lloyd, who also seemed tired, just not as much as me.

I began to laugh, I haven't had this much fun for a while. I soon heard Lloyd snoring not too far away from me.

'…_The stars are pretty. I've never seen so many stars in the sky before.' _I thought as I looked up to the sky. Suddenly, a line from Kingdom Hearts came into my mind, _"We all live under the same sky, one sky, one destiny."_ It made me think, does that include my own world as well? I suddenly began feeling a little home sick. _'It's not as if anyone is waiting for me at home any ways… I wonder if anyone cares that I'm gone?…'_

No matter where I went, I have always been a burden. I've always wished that I could die to ease everyone's pain. Now… It can finally happen, and for a good reason too. I can save Zelos… And everyone from this world will live happily. But… Why am I still scared of dying? Why is it that the closer I am, the more scared I become? Am I that much of a hypocrite?…

I lied my head down as I continued to ponder my feelings. Soon, the dark starry sky embraced me as I too, fell into deep sleep.

_Anna. Anna!_

_The same voice from before was calling me from somewhere, '**What is it? Who exactly are you?'**_

…_I am the protector of this world. One who protects the tree of life…_

'_**You're that girl who looks like Martel?!'**_

_Yes… Although Martel is only one of the many souls that reside within me._

'…_**Why did you call me?'**_

_You, one who is able to see people's hearts, were sent here to save many lives._

'_**Yes, I know that already. You told me this.'**_

_Yes, indeed I did. However…_

'…_**However?…'**_

_I sense that you fear this task. It is not too late to turn back._

'_**It's not too late?… I can… Live?'**_

_I am not forcing you to complete this task._

'_**I can go back home?'**_

…_I'm afraid you cannot. Not in my current state._

'_**What?!'**_

_My powers are exhausted. In my current state, I cannot even produce the simplest of magic._

'_**What am I supposed to do? First you drag me into my game cube, then you give me these… powers that intrude people's mind…'**_

_I apologize. It is true that I may have acted rashly to save the great tree. However, it is up to you whether or not to use your powers. Perhaps… Perhaps if you wait until the end of the journey. Then you will be able to be sent home._

'…_**But what about Zelos? Won't I need to give my life for him?'**_

_When the time comes, it will be your decision…Whether you live or not will be up to you._

"Anna!"

"Anna, wake up, we have to catch up with Colette!"

_Go. Your companions are calling for you…And remember, Zelos' fate as well as your own, is in your hands…_

I heard a voice yell, "Lloyd, wait! Remember what happened last time we tried to wake Anna up?"

For some odd reason, the yelling came to a stop.

"Mmmmph…" I mumbled as I rolled over.

"Maybe we should just let her sleep…" Said Lloyd as he cowered away.

After a few minutes of finally waking up, Both Lloyd and Genis finally approached me.

"Hey…" I started, "Why were you two avoiding me all morning?"

Both Lloyd and Genis exchanged a nervous look.

"Nothing. You probably wouldn't remember anyways." Answered Genis.

I just shrugged it off, "Okay then, Off to Triet desert!"

"Are you leaving already?"

We all turned around to see Sarah staring at us.

"Yes, thank you for allowing us to spend the night." I answered with a sincere smile.

"It was my pleasure. Good luck with your pilgrimage, May the goddess watch over you."

"Thank you. You as well." I responded as we left to Triet desert.

"Omigod! It's so freakin' hot!" I was forcing myself to walk through the hot desert sand. I HATE the heat.

"Well, you know Anna, it IS a desert." Answered Genis.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious."

"It's so hot, I think I'm going to die." Lloyd was also complaining.

After a while of walking, I began seeing something in the distance. After a while of squinting, I saw it.

"LOOK! AN OASIS!" I yelled as I pointed to a small lake.

"Where?!" yelled Lloyd as I ran over to it. I greedily began drinking the water. After a while of drinking, a thought suddenly came to mind. _'Why does the water seem so dry?…'_

I looked up at Lloyd and Genis, who were both giving me a perplexed look.

"Umm…. Anna?" Started Lloyd.

"You're eating sand." Genis finished.

Suddenly, the water turned into sand, and I was once again in a hot desert… With no water.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled in agony as I was spitting out the sand, "Damn you mirage, damn you!"

'_I can't believe I fell for a mirage!'_

"It's okay, Anna, it's okay." Said Lloyd as he patted my back.

"Don't worry Anna, we should almost be there." Said Genis as he started leading the way.

After a while of walking and battling monsters, We finally reached Triet.

"Come on, let's go in!" I said ecstatically.

"Anna, wait!" Hissed Genis as both he and Lloyd pulled me back

I took an extra look, then I saw it. _'Aww man… How could I forget this?'_ There were the desians, gathered around each other, discussing Lloyd.

"This is an order from Lord Forcystus! A human named Lloyd is on the run with an Exsphere. His identification code is unknown. Form a cordon in all areas immediately."

Another Desian spoke up, "What does this Lloyd look like?"

I secretly began laughing to myself, _'I love this part!'_

"His likeness and description are on the wanted posters. We're counting on you."

All of the Desians responded, "Yes sir!" One of the desians put up the poster.

"Hey, let's go check it out!" I said as I dragged Genis and Lloyd to the poster.

"Is this the wanted poster?" Asked Genis as we walked more near it.

"…Am I this ugly?" Asked Lloyd. You could tell he was getting some self-esteem issues now.

I started busting out laughing, "Awww… I think it's kind of cute Lloyd."

Lloyd gave me a quick glare.

Genis also began laughing, "It's good. They'll never find you with this…I think." Both me and Genis began laughing, while Lloyd walked away to the bazaar.

After we finished laughing, we began walking to where Lloyd was at. Lloyd looked quite interested in a wall.

I was the first to speak, "Hey Lloyd, watcha lookin' at?"

Lloyd was still looking at the building, "I think Colette was already here."

"Really? How do you know?" I asked. Of course I already knew, but I was wondering how Lloyd knew.

Lloyd then pointed to a house with a hole on the wall… A hole shaped like Colette.

Both Genis and I sweat dropped, "Oh, I see…"

"She's such a klutz." Said Genis as we began walking towards the inn.

"So, where to next?" Asked Lloyd.

'_And this is where I come in.' _"Hey, I heard that there was a fortune teller here, so why don't we check that out?"

Genis gave it some thought, "Sure, why not. It's not as if we have any other leads."

"Welcome to the House of Fortune. What would you like me to divine for you?" We were greeted as soon as we walked in. The tent itself was rather small, and the smell of strong incense was enough to give you a headache.

"Well, I'd like to know where Colette…where the Chosen is now." Said Lloyd, although he did seem a bit skeptical about the fortune teller.

The fortune teller lady looked at Lloyd for a while, then finally answered, "Understood. That will be 100 Gald."

Lloyd looked as if he was slapped in the face, "That's expensive!"

'…_It is? And here I was thinking it was nothing.'_

The fortune teller gave Lloyd an questioning face, "…Did you say something?"

Lloyd looked taken back as he took out the money, "Ah, n…no, I…"

The fortune teller looked rather pleased, "Mmm…I can see her! The Chosen is heading for the oasis that is said to have been destroyed when Efreet went out of control."

Genis gave the fortune teller a doubting look, "…Is that true?"

The fortune teller lady looked sure of herself, "The Chosen's companion said so, so there's no doubt."

Once again, we all sweat dropped.

As we were leaving the tent, the fortune teller called out to me, "You will make a difficult decision that will leave your companions devastated. You will have an extremely difficult journey that will help you discover yourself. Regardless of what path you follow, death shall always follow you."

I gave her a puzzled look, "…What do you mean?" _'Does she know? And… death will always follow me?'_

"Two more of your kind are on their way. They will help you on your journey."

I took a step closer to her, "What do you mean? Two of my kind?…"

Lloyd and Genis both walked into the tent, "Anna, what are you doing? We have to get going if we want to catch up with Colette." I turned around to face them.

I turned around once again to face the fortune teller, but she was gone. When did she disappear? _'Maybe she hid underneath the table…'_ I thought as I walked out with Lloyd and Genis.

We were walking out of Triet when a desian soldier appeared out of nowhere, "Wait!"

Another desian soldier came, "Doesn't he look like the guy in the wanted poster?"

I secretly began laughing.

The first desian took out the wanted poster and compared it to Lloyd's face. "Let's see… Yeah, he looks just like it!"

While Genis looked amused, "Good for you, Lloyd. They say you're good looking."

Lloyd was clearly crestfallen, "Do I really look that bad?"

I began laughing even harder.

Both desians ignored me, "You must be Lloyd!"

Lloyd looked annoyed, "…Yeah, that's right."

Genis looked at Lloyd with surprise, "Hey, what about your usual "Who are you to ask for my name" thing?"

Lloyd shrugged, "I'm not gonna even bother." Lloyd was still obviously mad about the poster.

The first desian grew a smug look on his face, "Heheh… I guess you can't run away with a poster of your face everywhere!"

Lloyd took a step closer to the desian and pulled his swords out, "…You're really starting to piss me off!"

"Get him!" Yelled the desian as they began to attack us.

'_Look at the bright side, Anna. You get to test out your new tricks you learned from practicing with Lloyd.' _I thought as my broom… errr… staff appeared from nowhere. How does that happen?…

"Punishment! Deadly destruction!" I yelled as I did my combo move. I quickly swung my staff around and began other combo hits. I refused to kill them, they were living, after all.

"Anna, what are you doing?!" Yelled Lloyd as he was fending off another desian.

"I don't want to kill them!" I responded. I swore to never kill again after Marble's death.

"Anna, if you don't kill them, they'll kill us and hundreds of thousands of other people!"

"…I…"

"Anna!" Lloyd was fighting another desian, and it didn't help that I was distracting him.

Tears started to dwell in my eyes. I didn't want to kill. However… Lloyd and the others were in danger, so I had no other choice.

"I'm sorry." I said to the desian as I kept to my promise I made to myself and looked him in the eye.

_I felt so much anger and pain. Even more so than Genis. I saw a child by himself, surrounded in darkness, covered in loneliness. The only thing he was ever given was rejection. The pain was unbearable. I felt his pain when people were ridiculing him, just for being a half-elf. He was a kind child, but he grew tired of the loneliness and pain. He could believe in nothing. That's when Mithos gave him something he can believe in, and gave him something he never even dreamed of. Hope. Hope for a new future. Now, there was the fear of dying, and never seeing the age of half-elves. Never seeing the day he had lived for._

I couldn't stop crying now. I was sobbing, and could hardly even get the words, "Devastation" out.

The battle was finally over, and both Lloyd and Genis came over to me.

"Hey Anna, are you okay?" Asked Genis gently.

I nodded my head as I wiped the tears off my face. Killing felt horrible.

After a while of me calming down, Lloyd began getting hotheaded because of the battle, "Heh, that was easy."

Genis began scolding Lloyd, "Lloyd, don't let your guard down, or you'll regret it."

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not letting my guard down. It's just that they were so pitiful…"

Suddnenly, I barely even saw the lightening attack hit Lloyd as he collapsed, because I soon followed. The last thing I heard was, "Lloyd! Anna!"

"Mmmmph…" I moaned as I began waking up. My back where they hit me was still in pain.

"You're awake!"

I opened my eyes to find Lloyd hovering over me. I began blushing. _'Wait!! Why am I blushing!? I don't like Lloyd like that!… Do I?'_

"L-Lloyd. What are you doing?" I said as I began sitting up on the bed.

"I was seeing if you were alright."

"Oh. Well, where are we?" I asked as I looked around. Well, of course I knew where I was, but…

Lloyd was about to answer when two desians… Renegades, I mean, came into sight, "…If so, I feel sorry for that Lloyd kid."

"Yeah. He can't possibly escape execution." Said the other renegade.

I looked over to Lloyd, he looked a little surprised, "…Execution?! What the hell?!"

The renegade continued, "Hey, do you know what's going to happen to that girl that was with him?"

"Lord Yuan said nothing about her. Maybe she'll be sent to the ranch or something."

"Hey, Lord Botta's calling you." Said another renegade as he entered the room.

"Gotcha." said one of the renegades as he left. The other that was with him began pacing around our stalls.

"Dammit. They took my equipment," I heard Lloyd say as I turned around to face him, "and I can't open the door with the guard there. The only thing I have on me is the Sorcerer's Ring…" That's when the thought hit him, "If I can hit the guard with this…" He stated as he began aiming the ring carefully, "Got him!"

"Yay, great job Lloyd! You do have a brain!"

"Heheh, Thanks Anna- Hey, wait! What's that supposed to mean?"

I began laughing as Lloyd grudgingly opened the cell.

"C'mon, let's go get our stuff." I said as I dragged Lloyd to the area where our belongings were held.

We began walking out when two renegades came through the door, "Who the hell are you?" One yelled as the other began inspecting our faces.

"Uh-oh." Lloyd and I said in unison as the renegade guard began to yell, "…prison break!"

Both Me and Lloyd swung into action as the renegade began calling for back up. After defeating them, we found that it was too late.

"Come on Lloyd, we have to move quickly now." I said as we proceeded into the next room.

After changing the Sorcerer's ring's mode, I heard the renegades enter the room, "Lloyd, quick, hide!" I yelled as I grabbed him and jumped down to the lower level.

"Where is he?! That kid in red disappeared!"

The other renegade yelled, "Yeah, so did that girl that was with him!"

The two renegades began searching for us.

After a while, they finally met up again, "they weren't over there either."

"That's strange. How could we miss him when there's only one passage?"

"Let's head back."

Both renegades began to head back. "What the?…. It won't open."

"Don't you remember? This room requires a little work." said the second renegade as he shocked two Raybits on blue panels.

"It's annoying to go through all the trouble of electrifying them and moving them over the panels just to open the door."

"Lord Botta sure likes to do things the hard way…"

"All right, let's go look for that kid in red."

I began laughing as they left, "Lloyd, you are officially known as the 'Kid in red'"

Lloyd looked a little annoyed, "Does my outfit really stand out that much?"

"More than you'll ever know. You're like the red power ranger."

"Red… Power ranger?"

I began laughing as Lloyd gave me a weird look. Soon, after many (annoying) failed attempts, we finally got the door to open.

We eventually reached the room with the floating game cube. _'I've always wondered why it looks like a game cube...' _I suddenly began remembering how this whole thing began, '_Gamecube… I kind of actually miss Sheeta now.'_

After a long while of turning the game cube around, we finally got the right door to open.

We began walking until Lloyd bumped into a renegade, "Whoa!"

After the renegade recovered form the crash, he yelled out, "Hey, you! What are you doing here?!"

"Whoops." "Uh-oh." We both said as we began to slowly walk backwards, "RUN!" I yelled as we ran into a random room.

"Phew. That was close." panted Lloyd.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said I was gasping for air.

"…And just who the hell are you two?"

We both turned around to see Yuan staring at us defensively as he began a spell.

'_Oh no.'_ I thought as my fan girl senses started activating, _'Must… not… glomp…I CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANY LONGER!'_ I charged at Yuan and glomped him, "YUAN!"

Silence.

Both Lloyd and Yuan were giving me odd looks.

Lloyd took a step closer to me, "Ummm, Anna? Do you know him?"

'_crap.'_ "Erm… I just suddenly remembered him… Yeah… That's it. I remember him."

Yuan gave me an odd look, "How can you remember me if we've never met?"

"I…" _'What do I say?…'_

"It needs not matter, the both of you shall die here." Said Yuan as he pointed the spell to me. Yuan suddenly stopped his attack as he got a better view of my face, "You're... It can't be..."

_'Huh?'_

Lloyd quickly jumped in front of me and got in defensive pose.

'_Lloyd…'_

Yuan caught a glimpse of Lloyd's exsphere, "An Exsphere! You're…Lloyd?!"

"And what if I am?" Answered Lloyd as he broke out of his defensive pose.

"TAM! ARE YOU IN HERE!?"

We all turned around to the door to see a boy my age. He was wearing regular jeans, boots, a green t-shirt with a picture of Link on it, and a camouflage vest.

"….YUAN!? LLOYD?! What the hell is going on here? Am I in…" I quickly stomped on his foot before he could say more.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He said as looked at me. He seemed to notice that I was also not from this world, because he gave me a surprised look..

"…Who the hell are you? Why is it that everyone is coming into my room? And how do you know my name!?" Asked Yuan, clearly annoyed.

I suddenly remembered the fortuneteller's words, "_Two more of your kind are on their way. They will help you on your journey._"

'_Is he one of the two?' _I silently thought as Botta had come into the room.

"Sir! We've received reports that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility!"

"You…you're the Desian that attacked Iselia!" Lloyd looked angry, while Botta's face looked amused.

'_He's not a renegade.'_ I thought. I could tell that the boy was also thinking the same thing.

"So you're Lloyd! Now this is amusing!"

Yuan took a step closer to Botta, "Botta! I'm leaving for now. Our plans will be ruined if he sees me."

Botta nodded his head, "Yes. And what of the chosen?"

"I'll leave that to you." Said Yuan as he quickly began making his way to exit the room.

He quickly stopped to look at Lloyd, "Lloyd. The next time we meet, you're mine. Just you wait."

He also looked at me and the boy next to me, "The next time we meet, you WILL explain to me how it is you know who I am.." He then took his leave.

Botta and his fellow renegades began surrounding us when Genis, Colette, and Kratos came in for the rescue.

"Lloyd! Anna! Are you two okay?" Exclaimed Genis as he walked towards us.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Said Colette, who was being her usual overly-polite self.

Kratos scoffed, "They look fine to me."

Kratos kept staring at me with a hurt look. Again. _'What's so special about me?…'_ I thought. I eventually just shrugged it off.

Lloyd looked grateful, "You guys all came for me?" Colette smiled in response.

Genis then looked our newest member, "And… Who are you?"

Lloyd smiled, "Oh, he's… Wait… Who are you?" Lloyd gave him an odd look.

"Ummm… My name is Mikey…"

Colette smiled, "Oh, hello Mikey. It's nice to meet you."

Botta had enough of us ignoring him, "Enough! Perfect timing. I'll take care of everyone at once!" Botta then drew out his weapon.

"Get ready." Said Kratos, as he too drew out his weapon.

"Ummm, hey Mikey. You're not from this world, are you" I said quietly to him as the others began fighting.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I'm also from earth. Do you have a weapon?"

"No, I don't. But if you can, can you steal me a sword from the renegades?"

"Yeah, sure. Be right back!" I said as I also went into battle. I didn't kill the renegade, but I did knock the sword out of his hands. I quickly grabbed the sword and gave it to Mikey.

"Thanks." He said as he began helping Lloyd and Kratos defeat Botta.

I sort of stood in the back and waited for the battle to end. It didn't seem as if Mikey was as reluctant as me when it came to fighting and killing. He probably understands that he HAS to fight if he wants to live. I wished that I could be more like him.

"Ugh…I underestimated your abilities." Said Botta as dropped his destroyed weapon and ran out of the room.

Kratos looked at Mikey with an impressed look, "…Have you ever fought before?"

"Not in a real fight like this."

"Hmmm… I see."

Raine walked in completely ignoring us. She picked up the weapon Botta dropped, "Isn't this a…"

Lloyd looked happy to see her as he walked up to her, "Professor!"

Raine's face became filled with sympathy when she saw Lloyd.

"Ah, Lloyd. Genis told me what happened." Said the professor as she gave Genis a little glare, "I apologize for the trouble he's caused you."

Lloyd brushed it off, "No. I'm the one that dragged Genis into it. I'm sorry."

Kratos took a step towards us and interrupted, "Save the chitchat for later. We shouldn't stay here for long."

"You're right." Answered the professor, "I opened the escape route just now. Let's go."

**Finally! The end of the chapter! Lol :D I hope you enjoyed my chapter. I was thinking really hard about how it would actually be like if I really WERE in the game. But no matter how hard I tried, I can never imagine myself killing anything but the actual monsters. Anything that was human, half-elf or elf I just couldn't imagine killing. Even if it is for my own self-defense. I call it the Colette sickness. I think that everyone deserves to live, even those with darkened hearts. So… I'm sorry if I annoyed some people with my attitude. Please forgive me. Once again, I hope you enjoyed my chapter, R&R please:D**


	4. Getting to Know You

-1**Hi everyone:D Sorry it took so long to update…. I got sick and then my guinea pig died. Then I got sick again. :'(**

…**.But after that, I just got lazy. Lol, but then, I wasn't lazy, nearly finished, and then it got deleted on me. Then I got depressed and lazy. So that's my adventure on this story.**

**And also, I'm so grateful to High Priest Of Ducky, Shay-Renae, Pichupal, Anime 300 for reviewing. Thanks everyone:D **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter:D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MIKEY OR TAMARA, NOR DO I OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA, OR ANY OTHER 'TALES OF' GAME, OR ANY GAME AT ALL, SO THERE! _(Goes into a little corner and cries)_**

_**FUN FACT! I learned a new word, yay for me:D Here's my word for the day (and probably my last for a very long time,), **_**lackadaisical, it means; without interest.**

**Enjoy! Please R&R:D**

………………………………...

After we left the Renegade base, I looked around to make sure nobody was within earshot.

"Sooo…." I said as I walked near Mikey, "You're also from earth?"

Mikey smirked, "Yeah. How'd you guess?"

I looked at our outfits and compared them to Lloyd's group, "Well, we don't exactly fit into the crowd…"

"Haha, You have a point there."

"Hey, Anna!"

Both me and Mikey turned around to look at Lloyd, Colette, and Genis running towards us.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Colette.

Me and Mikey looked at each other, then answered in unison, "Nothing."

"Uh-huh…" Said Genis in doubt.

"Anyhow," I said, attempting to change the subject, "How much Longer to Triet?"

"Not much longer. Just a few more miles." Answered Genis.

My jaw dropped, "A few more MILES?!" I then hung my head in sadness.

Mikey was laughing at me while patting my back.

Lloyd also tried to comfort me while laughing, "C'mon Anna, it's not that bad."

"Yeah, just try not to drink the sand again." Said Genis smugly.

I glared at him.

"…You ate sand?" Mikey and Colette said in unison.

"….I did not eat. I drank."

"…You drank Sand?" Mikey and Colette said once again in perfect unison.

I flushed in embarrassment, "It was really hot! And it's not like I can control mirages!"

Mikey was being "polite" and trying his best to hold in his laughter, "You fell for a mirage?"

I tried to defend myself, "I'm sensitive to the heat!"

They continued laughing at me for a long time. Meanies.

All of a sudden, I felt someone staring at me. I turned around to find out that it was Raine.

'_Hmmm… It still looks as if she doesn't trust me…But… What do I tell her?'_

I stopped moving as I became deep within my thoughts, "Hmmm…."

I felt something bump into me. I turned around to see Noishe deeply afraid of something.

'_Is there a monster somewhere nearby?'_

"Is something troubling you?"

I turned around to see Kratos looking at me.

I replied, "I think there's a monster nearby because Noishe is afraid. He IS scared of monsters, right?"

Kratos gave me an odd look, "How did you know Noishe is afraid of monsters?"

'_Crud, I forgot, that scene hasn't come up yet…'_ "Ummm, Lloyd told me earlier when we were trying to catch up with you guys."

"I see."

Awkward Silence.

Kratos began looking at me with a slightly pained expression once again. Did I do something?

"Umm… Kratos?"

"…Yes?"

"Why-"

"HEY ANNA! WATCH OUT!" Yelled Mikey from a distance as he began running towards me.

I looked behind me to see a coyote and a bandit right on time to dodge a full blow of their sneak attack. The bandit's sword grazed my arm.

"Ah!" I yelled as I rolled over, clutching my arm.

Kratos took out his blade and began counterattacking. He quickly defeated the enemies.

Mikey ran up to me and helped me get up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Anna! Are you okay?" exclaimed Genis.

Colette was also worried, "You aren't hurt, are you?"

I smiled at them, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Lloyd looked over to my arm, "But, you're bleeding…"

"It's only a scratch."

Colette turned to the professor, "Professor, Please heal her."

"Colette, it's only a scratch…" I said, slightly exasperated.

The professor walked up to me as well, "No, Colette's right. The sand is fine here, so it could get easily infected."

'_Didn't she say that to Genis later on?'_

Even Kratos walked up to me.

The professor somewhat lackadaisically held and healed my arm. Almost instantly, any pain in my arm was gone.

I then yelled out, "Okay, the freak show is over! Move along people." I began waving them away.

I secretly smiled to myself, _'Wow… It actually feels kinda nice to be cared for…It's different. I'm…Happy. But…I'm sure there has to be a catch for it right? Who would ever want to be nice to me…?'_

We soon reached Triet and walked out to the plaza. As soon as we did, Raine approached me calmly, "Now," She began, "May you please explain on how you fell out of the sky?"

Mikey quickly whispered into my ear, "You fell out of the sky?!"

I also quickly whispered back, "I don't know! I was out cold!"

"Sis, I'm so beat… I want to rest…" Genis rubbed his eyes sleepily as we neared the inn.

Lloyd nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. Let's head to the inn. Then we could talk."

"Very well." Raine agreed as we walked into the inn. She wouldn't stop staring..

"Start explaining." Raine bluntly said as we were inside her and Genis' room. I was sitting on Genis' bed, and Mikey was standing near the door.

"I… I can't remember." I said, averting my eyes to the floor, I couldn't risk looking into her eyes again.

Raine eyed me carefully, "Is that really the case?"

"Hey, if she says she can't remember, then she can't remember!" Intervened Mikey.

Raine immediately turned her cold gaze onto Mikey, "And you. Your clothes are made out of the same material as hers. That must mean you're from the same place as she is. And what's even more, you just so happened to appear at that desian base. Would you care to explain who you are?"

Mikey looked a little caught off guard, but he quickly recovered, "I already said who I am, I'm Mikey."

Raine's patience was wearing thin, "You-"

Lloyd and Colette quickly stepped in, Colette was the first to speak, "Professor, please! I trust them, so it's okay. I don't feel any ill intentions coming from them, so please…"

Raine looked a little taken back.

Genis also spoke up, "Yeah sis! Both Lloyd and I traveled with Anna, and she helped us out a lot! She isn't a bad person!"

Lloyd also joined in, "Yeah, and Mikey doesn't seem bad either! And he's a great fighter!"

Raine quickly regained her posture, "And how about you Kratos? Do you think we can trust these two?"

Kratos looked up and stared at me for a bit, then to Mikey, "If the chosen trusts them, then I have no objections."

I gratefully looked at Lloyd and the others and silently thanked them.

Raine looked a little annoyed, "Fine. It's settled then. From now on, Mikey and Anna will be traveling with us."

Lloyd and Genis did a little high five in the background.

"Ummm…" I started as I nervously looked around, "Where will Mikey and I be sleeping at?"

Everyone stood silent for a while.

Colette then looked at me with one of her sincere smiles, "Anna, you can share a room with me, if you want to."

Lloyd also spoke, "Yeah, and Mikey can share a room with me and Kratos!"

Mikey stared at Kratos.

"I have no objections."

"Then it's settled." Said Raine dismissively.

I then got up from the bed, "I'm really tired, I think I'll be going to sleep now."

Colette looked up at me, "Really? Would you like me to go with you?"

I gently smiled and shook my head, "No thank you."

Colette smiled, "Oh, okay."

"Good night Anna." Said Genis.

"Good night Genis, everyone."

I walked out of the room and silently closed the door as I leaned on it. I heard Raine begin talking about the exspheres. Lloyd had just called her things 'junk', which was followed by a loud noise which was probably a loud whack on his head. I could also hear Mikey laughing and making sarcastic remarks. I silently walked to mine and Colette's room.

'_Hmmm…'_ I silently began thinking as I examined the room, _'There's only one bed… Whatever, I like sleeping on the floor anyways.'_ I've always been weird like that, liking things people usually hated. I lied down on the floor and used my arms as pillows. It was a little cold, but I didn't mind. I soon fell asleep.

Later that night, I woke up when I heard movement downstairs and the door opened three times.

'_The first two must've been Lloyd and Kratos. Was the third one Mikey then?'_

I took the blanket off of me and began getting up.

'_Wait, a blanket? I didn't fall asleep with a blanket…'_ I silently thought as I held the blanket in my hand. I took a quick glance at Colette and noticed that she didn't have a blanket. I waked towards Colette and silently watched her as she slept.

I abruptly began remembering when I first played the game. I hated Colette. She was so annoying. She was a klutz and apologized way too much, what was worse, her apologies sounded fake. She just annoyed me.

However… As I played more later on… I realized that Colette and me were exactly alike. We both hid behind our smiles. We cared about everyone so much, that in the end, we got hurt the most. We got hurt so much, but… It didn't matter. As long as everyone else was happy, we'd be happy….We changed ourselves to be accepted. That's all we ever wanted… Acceptance, someone to tell us that they care for us, someone to see behind the mask. We wanted to be strong, we didn't want to worry anyone. We wanted everyone to be happy… And when something went wrong, it was our fault, because we could've made that difference…

The only difference between me and Colette is that she's the luckier one. She has friends, and she has Lloyd. I don't have anyone…

I quickly shook the emo thoughts out of my head as I got up. I grabbed the blanket and covered Colette as I silently thanked her. I headed out the door and went downstairs. As expected, I found Lloyd and Kratos outside with Mikey looking at them from a distance.

I quietly snuck up behind Mikey, "Heylo."

Mikey jumped a little bit in shock, "Oh, Anna…"

I smiled in amusement, "Hi."

Mikey returned the smile, "Hey, what's up."

I turned around to look at Kratos and Lloyd speaking to eachother, "Having fun watching this cute father-son moment?"

Mikey gave a little laugh, "Haha, yeah. It reminds me of when I told my little brother to not eat paste."

"You have a little brother?"

"Yeah."

"….I have an older sister."

It grew a little quiet. I began the conversation again, "Who's Tam? I heard you yell out for her at the renegade base."

"She's my fiance."

I looked up at Mikey in surprise, "You're engaged!?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

I was a little taken back, "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that… It's just that you're so young…"

Mikey gave me a smile, "Yeah, I get that a lot. Sorry if it came out snappy. You don't have to apologize. I guess I tend to get defensive when someone asks me that question."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Oh, just something about being too young." Said Mikey, slightly sarcastically.

"Oh, I see." I responded as I remembered a question, "Oh, Yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

Mikey looked at me, "What is it?"

"How did you come here, to Sylvarant?"

"Hmmm…" Said Mikey as he was remembering, He then began making exxagerated hand movements, "Well, first, My game cube went flash! Then, it was all, 'Get in mah belleh!' to me and Tam. After that, I woke up on the renegade's roof."

I gave Mikey a weird look and slightly laughed, "That's…Umm… Interesting. Wait… The renegade's roof? How'd you get down from there?"

"It's a secret."

I gave Mikey a disbelieving look

"Just kidding. There was a sun roof type of door there, so I opened the door and landed in the base."

I smiled, but then something popped into my head, "Oh! Wait… Then where's…?"

Mikey looked at me.

"Where's Tam?"

Mikey's face dampened a bit, "I don't know. When I arrived here, I was already on my own."

There was something about Mikey that looked weird right now. Was it… worry? I decided to give it a shot, "Hey Mikey."

"Hmm?"

"Are you worried about Tam?"

Mikey gave me a surprised look, "How'd you know?"

I smiled, "I just guessed."

Mikey returned the smile, "That's a good guess. But, I know she'll be okay. In fact, I think that I'm more worried for the fiends that she meets."

I smiled and gave a little laugh.

I looked at the hotel, "Raine's kinda scary, huh?"

"Yeah, but it makes me sad." I could hear a little bit of sarcasm.

I looked at him worriedly, "Why?"

"Because I showed up before ruin-mode."

I began laughing.

"Why did I have to show up BEFORE Ruin-mode? At least then she would've been too distracted with the ruin to get all evil on us." He said dramatically.

I began laughing, "That's so true."

And yet _another_ moment of silence came between us two.

"Hey, Anna." Mikey's face grew serious

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"Are… you hiding something from us?"

"Wh-what?" My voice cracked a little, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, whenever Raine, or even anyone else tried to look you in the eye, you always avoided them."

'_He noticed?…'_ I silently thought to myself.

"And whenever people avoid eye contact, it's usually a sign that they're lying."

After a moment of silence, I finally spoke, "I'm not lying. I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why?"

I sighed, "….Mikey?"

"Yes?"

"Did… Did the Great tree's spirit tell you anything?"

"Are you changing the subject?"

"Mikey, please."

"…. Nothing really. All she said to do was look after someone. I'm guessing she was talking about you."

I silently nodded my head as I began to think, _'I see. So she didn't tell them about my ability… I guess I have no other choice but to tell him myself…'_

I was interrupted in my thoughts as Mikey began talking to me, "Okay, I answered your question. Now may you please answer mine?"

I nodded my head, "When I came here, The spirit that looks like martel gave me something. She gave me the power to look into people's hearts. The thing is…"

Mikey stared at me.

"The thing is, it can only be activated if I look into people's eyes. The last time I looked in Raine's eyes, I passed out. It really hurt. And I don't want that to happen again, so that's why I've been avoiding everyone's eyes…"

Mikey began walking closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

I began blushing without even meaning to, "Mi-Mikey, what are you-"

Just then, Mikey's eyes and mine met.

_There were sad things in his life. And of course, there were a lot of dark feelings in him that followed. However, something about this seemed different. It's sort of like… Like he already accepted everything that happened to him. He's decided to move on. _

_Like every other normal being, there was darkness. But his was one that I can tolerate. It felt… Refreshing._

"See?" Said Mikey with a smile, "Now you can look into my eyes so that you won't look as suspicious. I can give you a break."

I naturally out of habit looked down, "Oh, so that's why you grabbed me…"

Mikey smirked, "Oh my, what's this? Are you disappointed?"

I blushed without meaning too once again, "Wait, What?!"

"Sorry Anna, but I'm already engaged, remember?"

"What are you talking about!?"

Mikey sighed sarcastically, "What's a guy supposed to do? I guess I can't blame you, after all, I'm so handsome."

I gave him a pitiful, disbelieving stare, "You know, you're just like Zelos."

"Hey," Mikey pretended to be _deeply_ hurt, "Don't compare me to him!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Well, it's true!"

Suddenly, I felt quick movement from behind me as a sword came to my throat.

A brunette also quickly cam as he put his swords against Mikey.

"State your name!" Asked the red headed swordsman fiercely, but calmly.

Me and Mikey just blinked and gave confused faces.

The brunette we call Lloyd put his swords down as he realized who he put his swords against, "Eh heheheh… Opps. Sorry Mikey." He then put his swords away.

Meanwhile, I was still stuck with a sword to my throat.

"Ummm, Kratos, can you please kindly remove that sword away from my throat?"

"…I apologize." Said Kratos, as he too withdrew his swords.

"Nothing much, we were just talking. Well, that is until we were so rudely interrupted." I said with a smile, to let them know I was just kidding.

Lloyd scratched his head in slight embarrassment, "Eh heheh… Sorry."

All of a sudden, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I quickly changed my focus from Lloyd to Kratos.

He was staring at me with that pained expression again.

"…" I couldn't find the right words to say.

"Well, shall we head in?" Said Mikey, oblivious to my discomfort, as he gestured me and the others to go inside the inn.

Lloyd agreed as he and Mikey headed in.

Just as Kratos was about to go in, I grabbed his arm to stop him, "Kratos."

Kratos would not look at me, he simply kept looking forward, his back facing me.

"Kratos. Why do you keep looking at me? Ever since I landed at Lloyd's house, you won't stop looking at me like you're really sad. Like I did something wrong."

Kratros would not reply.

I continued, "What did I do to make you angry at me? Please, let me know so that I can apologize, because each time you look at me, it looks as if you've just watched someone come back from the dead! "

Kratos cringed at that comment and looked at me. Pain was in his eyes.

I refused to see four thousand years of pain, so I averted my eyes, but only so that I wouldn't be looking into his eyes directly.

"Kratos, tell me! I want to know if I did something wrong! It's awkward having someone constantly stare at you when you don't know why!"

Kratos began opening his mouth to speak when Mikey and Lloyd came back out.

Mikey looked at me with a bit of concern, "What's going on here?"

Lloyd also was worried, "What's with all the noise?"

It was silent for a moment, then Kratos walked into the inn.

I began following Kratos, "Kratos, wait-"

Mikey grabbed my hand before I could go any further, "Anna, what's going on?"

"I…" I said distractedly as I was trying to get one last view of Kratos before he returned to his room, "Argh! Darn it! I missed him."

Lloyd looked at me with a confused expression, "Why were you yelling at Kratos?"

I grudgingly answered, "…I wanted answers."

"Answers for what?"

"I just get really annoyed when people stare at me. When I was younger, no, even now, people always stare at me because they were spreading rumors about me, or because I did something wrong... I guess now it just turned into a pet peeve…"

Lloyd smiled, "Don't worry Anna, Kratos always looks at me with weird looks too!"

Both Mikey and I thought, _'But that's because you're his son.'_

"Well, tomorrow is a big day. We should all get some shut-eye. Try not to worry about it too much." Said Mikey.

I silently nodded my head in agreement as I began walking in, with Lloyd and Mikey following.

"_Colette, don't!"_

"_Shhh! Genis, you might wake her up!"_

"_What's wrong with waking Anna up?"_

"_She turns into a demon Queen!"_

"_Yeah, she gets really scary!"_

It was morning, and I woke up to this. I do not like waking up to noise. I slowly got up.

"**Who is disturbing my sleep?"**

I must have sounded demonic or just scary, because they all visibly began twitching in fear as they slowly began facing towards me. Colette was just looking at me with a confused expression.

"**YOU DARE DISTURB MY SLEEP!? YOU SHALL NOW KNOW PAIN!"**

I began getting up from the floor in a rugged manner.

Lloyd hid behind Genis, "EEP!"

" **MWAH HAHAHA! FEAR ME, BOW DOWN BEFORE ME YOU PATHETIC HUMANS! MWAH HAHAHA!"**

they looked frightened out of their wits.

"**YES, THAT'S RIGHT. Fear me. FEAR ME!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAA!"** I began laughing hysterically.

"What happened to Anna?" Asked Colette innocently as Lloyd and Genis began panicking.

"Oh no, we woke her up! What do we do now Lloyd?"

"Run!" Said Lloyd as he grabbed Colette and began running away.

Haha, poor boys. They were once again traumatized for the, technically, second time.

….Haha.

Anyhow, after waking up a little more and having my memory completely erased of the incident, I headed downstairs and went outside to meet with the rest of the group.

"Good morning everyone!" I smiled as I neared them.

For some reason, the nearer I got, the more Lloyd and Genis slowly inched away from me. I leaned towards Mikey and whispered, "Why are they getting farther from me?"

Mikey whispered back, "Umm, it was something about you being the demon Queen."

"What?!"

"Mikey, Anna." Said Raine as she approached me and Mikey, "May I suggest you find different clothes? It will be difficult to blend in with both of your clothes."

Mikey and I looked at each other's outfits, and we found we had to agree with Raine.

Me and Mikey were at the bazaar looking for some clothes.

" かわいいいかに!(How cute!)" I exclaimed in Japanese as I saw a cute puppy near the shop we were in.

Mikey looked at me with surprise, "You know Japanese?"

"はい. (Yes.)" I answered with a smile.

" 涼しい, 従ってIはできる! (Cool, So can I!)"

"驚くばかり! …ちょっと、私は考えを有する! (Awesome! …Hey, I have an idea!)" I exclaimed, "私達はいかにについて他を混同するために日本語を話し始めるか。(How about we start speaking japanese to confuse the others?)"

Mikey smiled, "ええ、それをしよう! (Yeah, let's do it!"

Me and Mikey's mood were good for the rest of our time shopping.

"Hey everyone, we're back!" Said Mikey as we both neared the plaza.

Mikey was now wearing blue pants, shirt, and a black vest. He also had blue tinted sunglasses which were in his pocket.

I was wearing a green and white tube with sleeves, but the sleeves weren't connected. I was wearing sheena type pants with green and white boots. My long hair looked somewhat similar to Yuna's in Final Fantasy X-2.

Everyone stared at us in awe.

Colette walked up to Mikey and pointed to a lump that was on his chest, underneath his vest.

"What's that?" She asked as she pointed to the lump.

"Mikey looked down to his chest, "Oh, this?" He pulled it out, "It's just a gun, in case fo emergencies."

I looked at him, You're a gunner?"

"Only when necessary."

I squeeled, "それはとても涼しい! (That's so cool!)"

Everyone but Mikey stared at me, "…What?"

Me and Mikey look at each other and smiled, "Se-cr-et."

"…"

Before I could say more, Kratos began speaking, "We can finally head out to release the seal."

Colette snapped back, "Oh, right!" Colette smiled, "I'll do my best!"

Raine also nodded her head in agreement, "The seal Remiel spoke of is in the Triet Ruins southwest of here."

Wow. A lot of nodding. Haha.

Lloyd spoke up, "Cool! Let's go check out that seal!"

Genis looked at Lloyd with doubt, "We'll see if that enthusiasm lasts…"

Lloyd responded to Genis, "I'll be fine! Just you watch!"

All of a sudden, money signs, well, gald signs, appeared in my eyes.

"Ooh, I love challenges." I joined, "Anyone want to make a bet on whether or not Lloyd's enthusiasm lasts? I bet 500 gald!" That's right, I wanted to make easy money, Mwahahaha.

Mikey caught on, "Yeah, let's bet! I also bet 500 gald that he gets bored!"

"I bet 100!"

"I bet 50!"

"Hmph."

"1000!"

We all gaped at the person who yelled out 1000.

"Raine!?" We all yelled in surprise.

"What? I want money…"

We all got the "…" signs on our heads. We all then turned our attention to Lloyd as he began yelling.

"What?! You guys are mean! I'll prove to you that I won't get bored! I bet you 10,000 gald that I won't get bored!"

Me and Mikey looked at each other with glee, "If you say so…"

I got closer to Lloyd, "But you do realize that if you lose, you'll owe us 11,650 gald, right?"

Lloyd visibly shivered and sweat dropped at the thought of losing.

I began laughing, "Mwah haha-"

Mikey interrupted me, "No no. It's more like, 'Mwah hahaha!'"

"Oh, you mean like, MWAH hahaha!?"

"No, Like this,"

And for a few minutes of Lloyd and the others being freaked out by Mikey's evil laugh lesson, Raine finally interrupted us.

"Oh, Lloyd, I just remembered. Let me give you this." She gave Lloyd a list. I'm guessing it was the monster list, "Gathering data on your enemies is useful for protecting the Chosen."

Lloyd was trying to hide it, but he looked a little appalled, "I…I'm going to do it?"

Raine gave a reassuring look, "I'll help, too. Just think of it as homework."

"Ewww…"

I patted Lloyd on his shoulder as I was laughing at him, "Poor Lloyd."

Raine looked at me, "Oh, don't worry about Lloyd, he'll be getting lots of help from you and Mikey as well."

Mine's and Mikey's jaw dropped as we both yelled out, "Me too?!"

"Of course. You need to be of SOME use on this journey."

Our jaws just stayed down as we got dissed by Raine.

"I feel so insulted and hurt." I said as Lloyd patted MY shoulder for comfort while HE was laughing.

"We should get going." I could've sworn I saw a little bit of disappointment on Kratos' face because of Lloyd's disincline for work as he said that. I chuckled a little to myself before heading off with the rest of the group.

**Sorry, That was shorter than last Chappie…. PLEASE, DON'T BURN ME TO THE STAKE! Lol, jk. Yeah well…. I'm tired. Lol**

**R&R PLEASE :D**


	5. On Our Way To the Temple

**Hey everyone, what's up:D Sorry it took so long to update :D Hmmm… Oh:D**

_**The fun fact! for this chappie is that you can see how Mikey and I look like. :D Just go to Deviantart and add the .com part, and then look for the drawing, "My TOS Character" in the search bar, that'll show you mine. After that, just click on my username (which is Wings-of-xin) and then you should be able to see Mikey's drawing. I drew them both, and I can't draw guys to save my life. lol :D Oh, and not to worry, you'll see how Tamara looks like soon. :D **_

_**Oh! And Fun Fact! 2:D I Ummm… Well, I tend to laugh like an evil person naturally sometimes… I don't mean to, but, it just kind of… slips out evilly.**_

_**Funfact 3! Nii-san, or rather just, Nii, means brother.**_

**Anyhow, I really hope you enjoy this chapter:D Please don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Tales of Symphonia, or ANY type of RPG game AT ALL. It makes me sad, but oh well. I only own the plot twists and Anna, my OC Anna, Not Kratos's actual wife Anna. Oh, And I do not own Mikey nor do I own Tamara. Mikey owns Mikey, and Tamara owns Tamara.**

**Enjoy:D R&R! & Sorry for this horribly long Author's note! So long!**

"I can't believe we have to do the monster list…" I said as I was dragging my feet on the sand due to the heat, "I don't even know where to begin…" We were still a ways to go before we actually reach that confounded temple. It's been two whole days already… Then, there was the fact that I was dreading about the monster list.

On earth, I never even came CLOSE to completing the monster list.

I was walking with Mikey and Lloyd. Raine was in the front, leading us to the ruins, Kratos was in the back with Noishe, and Colette and Genis were somewhere in the center of our formation, talking about something.

"Awww, Come one Anna, it won't be so hard." Comforted Lloyd.

"Yeah." Said Mikey as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry, I remember everything. I finished the monster list on earth."

"YOU DID!?" I exclaimed in happiness as I hugged him, "I love you so much, thank you! You're my bestest friend!" I was so happy! Now I don't have to do any work!

Mikey smirked, "I know."

I gave a him a sarcastic look, "Gee Mikey, no need to be modest."

Mikey laughed.

Lloyd looked a bit confused, "What did Mikey whisper to you?"

"Umm… He whispered that he already did…seven monsters, Right Mikey?"

"Yup, that's what I said."

Lloyd looked content, "Oh, okay."

I sighed in relief as Lloyd walked away to join Colette.

"That was a nice save Anna." Said Mikey as he walked a little bit closer to me.

"Yes, well, we're just lucky that he wasn't smart enough to figure out that I was lying…." I thought for a while, "…Although I do feel bad for lying to Lloyd…."

Mikey patted my shoulder, "But we have to, at least until we go home."

_Home?_ I thought, _I…I can't… I can never go home again, at least not if I choose to save Zelos…Mikey doesn't know, does he?_

I gave Mikey a pained expression, "Mikey, I… I may not go home."

Mikey gave me a dazed look, "What do you mean by, _May not go home_?"

"Mikey, I-"

"LOOK WHAT I CAUGHT!" Yelled Lloyd as he shoved a Scorpio next to my face, "Isn't it cool!?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I yelled, caught off guard, as I hid behind Mikey, "Get that thing away from my face, it's going to tear off my nose!"

"Actually Anna," Said Genis as he walked over to join us, "It's more likely to sting you with poison than pinch your nose."

"Gee, thanks Genis! That's so comforting!"

Mikey grabbed the scorpion by the tail and held it a good distance from my face, "Awww, are you afraid of this, Anna"

I gave Mikey a, "Oh Really" Look as I pointed down to his feet, "Hey Mikey, is that a snake crawling up your pants?"

Mikey dropped the Scorpio and Shook his leg, "Oh sh- Is it off of me!?"

I began laughing at Mikey as he began to stand still.

"….It was never on me, was it?"

"Nope."

Mikey then head locked me and began tickling me to death.

"AHA HAHAHA, MIKEY, STOP- HAHA! MIKEY!" I couldn't stop laughing as I struggled to get free.

"Not. Until. You. Apologize!" He was struggling to hold me down and tickle me at the same time.

"Haha, I'm, hahaha!"

"What was that Anna?"

"I'M SORRY, hahaha! Hahaha, I'm sorry!" I yelled out as Mikey finally released me. I started gasping for breath.

"Are you two done?"

I looked over to Kratos who looked rather irritated.

It seemed that everyone was staring at us. And they were all…Smiling? Well, except for Raine and kratos, that is.

"I hope you two become very happy with each other." Colette said as she held my hands.

I gave them all a blank stare, "…..What?"

"Yeah, you two are great together!"

It was Mikey's turn, "….Huh?"

"Can we please leave now? We don't have time for your love lives."

Now it was both of our turns, "WHAT!?"

We looked at each other and pointed as we said in unison, "I don't think of her/him like that!"

"Mikey's just my friend!"

"Yeah, and I'm already engaged!"

"You're engaged?" Asked a surprised Genis.

"Yes."

"And so you're just friends?" Did Colette just sound disappointed?

"Colette?… Are you disappointed?" I asked.

Colette looked a little surprised with the question, and then started twiddling with her thumbs a little, "Ah, well… It just makes me happy when I see people so happy like that…"

I gave her a little hug, "Aww, silly, just because we're not in love like that, doesn't mean we're not happy. Our relationship is more like…"

"Like a brother and sister." Finished Mikey.

I looked at Mikey with a surprised face, but I was really happy. I never had a brother before.

"Yeah, like brother and sister." I happily agreed.

Colette's face brightened, "Ah, really! I'm so happy!"

"Well, now that we settled everyone's happiness, can we please move on?" Said Raine.

"Okay!" We all said in unison.

_Hmmmm…_ I began thinking after a while of walking, _I guess I should try to make nice with Raine… That way I can ask her for a favor too…_ After a while of weighing my options, I decided to finally go up to Raine and speak to her. Raine was checking up on our progress with the monster list.

"Ummm…" I said as I walked beside her, "Hey Professor."

Raine didn't look away from the monster list book, She looked a bit disturbed…

"Hello Anna." She said distantly.

_Is she annoyed of me?… _I stopped where I was, "I'm sorry, I was bothering you, wasn't I?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me, "Oh dear, you're not another Colette, are you?"

We both took a look at Colette who was smiling in an airheady way…At no one.

"Ummm, I don't think I'm too much like that. People tell me I tend to… Have a split personality."

Her eyes sharpened, "Really? And who has told you that?"

_Crud, I'm supposed to have memory loss… What do I say?_

"My childhood friend." _I'll just act like I remember a little. And add a little bit of the truth…_

"You remember?"

_Yes, I remember him, but now it's time to add a bit of lies…_

I smiled sincerely at the thought of my childhood friend, "Yes. But only a little bit. I remember Him, but I can't recall his name, or how he looked. Only his voice. He used to comfort me when I was sad. He always made me laugh…His voice was always so magical."

_Wow. Did I just sound…Like I was in love? Ewww…But… That's always how I talked about him. So maybe… No way. It must be my imagination..._

Raine looked at me with a stoic expression.

"But one day… He just… Disappeared." I laughed bitterly at the memory, "He was my first and last true friend I ever had…"

"It's either you're a really good actress, or you're telling the truth."

I looked over to Raine who was speaking.

"I apologize for doubting you. You seem to be very sincere."

I smiled, "No problem! I'm so happy you believe me!"

Raine gave a faint smile back. She then looked back at the monster list, "But that doesn't explain…"

I couldn't hear the next word she uttered so I asked, "I'm sorry, did you say something professor?"

"No, forget I said anything."

I shrugged my shoulders and walked ahead, I quickly turned around, "Oh! And Professor, may I please ask for a favor?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Can you please teach me how to use magic, or at least just how to heal?"

Raine thought for a while before replying, "I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because. Humans can't cast magic. Only those with elven blood are capable of casting magic."

I looked down, disappointed, "Oh…" I had forgotten that humans can't do spells…

Raine looked hesitant, but she continued anyways, "Well, perhaps I can."

"Really!?" I said ecstatically.

"I'm not sure. But Kratos seems capable of doing so. And perhaps you may have some elf blood…"

Raine seemed to be in deep thought about his.

_But… What if I can't do magic?…_ The thought of having to kill someone else face to face made me want to gag.

"Okay. Anna, you are now my apprentice. Please. Do not embarrass me."

"Yay! Thank you Master Raine!" I said as I glomped her. She did not look to pleased.

"And please call me professor." She had an agitated look.

"Yes, Professor Raine!" I said as I held on tighter.

"Please get off me."

"Okay." I happily got off of Raine as she returned to the Monster List.

We were walking in silence for a while, it Was the professor who started talking.

"Anna…"

"Yes Professor?"

She slightly turned her head around to look at Mikey, who seemed to be talking to Lloyd about swords.

"You've never meant Mikey before, is that correct?"

I cocked my head in response, "…Huh? Yeah, why do you ask?"

"It's just… He's filled in information about monsters that we haven't even met… Some that don't even exist in this region…"

I bent in to see the Mikey's progress that Raine was concerned about, My jaw nearly dropped when I saw the reason for her suspicion, _Crud! He put in a Tethe'alla monster!?_

"Although I can't help but find it familiar… Perhaps I've seen it before?…"

_Oh good, Raine's memories of Tethe'alla are starting to kick in…_ "Maybe it DOES exist, professor. You know, Mikey WAS on night watch last night. That, and he told me that he used to be a mercenary, so maybe he saw it on his travels…"

"Yes… Perhaps you're right. Thank you Anna."

I smiled cheerfully at the professor, "It was my pleasure" _Mikey, just you wait until I get my hands on you…_

My thoughts of torture towards Mikey were interrupted by Lloyd's loud complaints.

"It's so hot, can't we take a rest?…"

Kratos was the one to respond to Lloyd, "What are you talking about? We haven't broken the seal yet."

Lloyd hung his head, "But man, not only is it hot out here, but we've been walking back and forth for a while now and I'm all worn out."

Colette tried comforting Lloyd, "I'm sure we're almost there, so let's just hang on, okay?" "But Colette," Started a concerned Genis, "you don't look so well, yourself."

I joined in, " I second that motion, Colette, you look like you're ready to faint."

Colette tried her best to put on a convincing smile, "I'm fine. I'm fine, don't worr…"

"Colette!" Mikey and I yelled in unison as she fainted.

Genis ran to where Colette was lying, "Colette's collapsed!"

_No duh, Sherlock. _I thought to myself. As I tried to Colette's condition. She was breathing a little sharply.

Raine also knelt next to her, "Oh no! She's been pushing herself too hard."

Kratos put his hand to his forehead in slight annoyance and a bit of shame, "I should have noticed. Let's rest for a bit."

"Nice going Anna, you jinxed Coleete." Teased Mikey.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…!"

"Anna, calm down, it wasn't your fault. We were just too careless to notice Colette's fatigue." Comforted the professor.

I nodded my head in way to show that I understood as I went to go help set up camp.

"Mmmm…" I moaned as I rubbed my eyes, "I'm so tired, I hate night watch…" I was sitting on a cold hard rock and staring out to the darkness of the night.

"Hey Anna."

I turned around to see Mikey joining me.

"You're still up?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm just used to not sleeping a lot."

"Ah, I see."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much…. Oh yeah!" I suddenly remembered that I had to scold Mikey.

"What is it?"

My voice turned stern, "It turns out that you are now officially a mercenary."

"A mercenary? How did I become a mercenary?"

"You became one since I had to lie to Raine to save our hides!"

Mikey looked a little surprised at my out burst, "Wait… What? Why?"

"Remember the monster list?"

"…Yeah…"

"Well, it turns out you accidentally put in a Tethe'alla monster!" I said as I somewhat softly dope slapped him.

"Ow!" He said after I hit him, "Wait, I did what?"

I took a deep breath as I tried explaining more calmly, "Earlier today when Raine finally accepted me-"

"Wait, she accepted you? That's great!"

I smiled and nodded "Yeah… Anyhow, she was reviewing the monster list to see how we were doing, and she noticed that there's a monster that doesn't exist in Sylvarant."

"….Crap! I put in a Tethe'alla monster?!" Bingo. Guess it finally hit him…

I nodded, "Yes. And so I saved you from any suspicion she might have had of you by saying that you must've saw it in your travels while you were a mercenary. So be careful, they may be depending on you to show them the way around now."

"Right, thanks Anna, I'll be careful."

I yawned and nodded my head in response. I was REALLY tired. The heat does wonders to me. And it doesn't help with the sudden temperature change since we were in the desert…

Mikey put his hand on my shoulder, "You look really tired. Go to sleep, I'll take over."

"What? No, you did the night watch the last time…."

"It's alright, I'm used to it. Besides, you don't want to be tired for the big day tomorrow, right?

"…Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Mik-…. Nii-San." I smiled sincerely as I said that.

Mikey smiled back, "It's nothing, anything for my little sister."

I walked away happily to my sleeping mat.

However, little did Mikey and I know that a certain purple dressed Swordsman overheard our conversation…

"We're…Finally…Here…." I said, gasping for air as I dragged myself, literally, on the desert floor, err, sand.

"Anna, please get up." Said Raine with little patience.

"Right, I'm sorry…" I said as I lifted myself up from the floor.

"Ah, so hot…man, I'm beat." Lloyd came along dragging his feet to where we were at.

An evil smile appeared on my lips, "Mwahahaha…." I laughed quietly. I had no idea it came out that way, but Raine was looking at me like I was a freak. I think she understood what I meant by "split personality" now.

Wait for it, wait for it…

"I'm sick of this desert."

HE SAID IT!

"MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I yelled out in laughter. It came out naturally. Again. I felt ashamed. But oh well, no time for that.

Everyone looked at me with odd faces, Mikey included.

Mikey was giving me a slightly amused, yet worried look, "Umm, Anna? Did the sun get to you again?"

Lloyd was also creeped out by me, "Yeah, Are you okay?"

"YES!" I yelled out ecstatically.

The "…" appeared over their heads.

I went up to Lloyd and held out my hand.

A little freaked out, Lloyd backed up a little, "W-what do you want?"

"My money." I simply replied.

That's when Mikey finally understood what I had been so happy about, and he also held out his hand, "Yeah, I want my share too."

"What are you two talking about?"

Kratos stepped forward in his usual _know-it-all _way, "I believe they are talking about the bet they made on your attention span."

Then, "!" signs appeared over Colette, Genis, and Raine as they also came forward with their hands extended out towards Lloyd.

"W-wait, what!?"

"We want our money." everyone except Colette said in unison.

"May I please have my money?" THAT was Colette.

"What!? But I don't even have that kind of money! I only have 2500 gald…" Said Lloyd as he was looking in his wallet.

Everyone ignored him.

Mikey began dividing the money in the air, "Ummm, Let's see…11650, divided by five…"

Colette looked confused and asked, "Why only five? Shouldn't there be six?"

I was the one to answer her, "No, just five. Because Kratos didn't place a bet."

She understood, "Oh…"

Kratos stood silent. I wonder if he was regretting not placing his bet?

Lloyd went up to Kratos and begged, "Kratos, you'll help, right?"

Kratos got the "…" Sign over his head and walked away from Lloyd.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Kratos looked a little disappointed!_ I thought as I also laughed mentally.

"Okay, got it!" Yelled out Mikey as he finished the math problem, "We each get 2330 gald each, evenly."

Lloyd yelled out, "Hey, I don't have enough gald for everyone!"

Colette looked amazed, "Wow Mikey, you're so good at math! You're amazing!"

Mikey blushed a little as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey!" Yelled Lloyd in the background, "Are you all ignoring me?!" He got the scribbly sign over his head.

Haha, it's my turn to tease Mikey. "Awww, how cute, are you blushing?" I said with a smug smile.

Mikey looked like he was going to say something when we heard a whine from Noishe.

Lloyd forgot about the money problem and looked at his companion with concern, "What's wrong, Noishe?"

Kratos unsheathed his sword, "Be on your guard, there are enemies about!"

We all took our weapons out of midair (How do we do that!?)

"Mikey, get the Fire Element on the right, before it casts a spell! I'll go after the one on the left!" I yelled out as I was running towards my enemy. It wasn't a human, so I wasn't too concerned about killing it. It was a wrong way of thinking, but I was too focused to be concerned about it.

Mikey nodded his head in agreement as he ran towards his enemy.

"Deathly destruction!" I yelled as my staff hit my enemy.

"Anna, watch out!" Yelled Genis as I turned to see where he was pointing.

"OH MY CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" I yelled as I barely dodged a fireball.

"Take this," Yelled Genis, "Aqua Edge!" The water slashed the fire element.

The fire element quickly faded away.

"And don't come back!" Yelled Genis.

Colette walked by, "But I don't think he CAN come back."

"…"

"Hey, that's no fair!"

Genis and Colette looked at me.

"Why did Colette get to say something? It was Genis who finished off the monster…"

Genis looked at me with an odd look, "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, but Colette finished off the OTHER fire element with her chakrams at the same time." Explained Mikey.

"Oooohhhhhh…"

We heard someone sigh, "This is going to be a nuisance." We all turned our attention to Kratos.

Curious, Lloyd asked, "What is?"

"Ah, nothing. Anyway, it would be a good idea for you to learn techniques to protect yourself."

My eyes slightly narrowed, _Trying to cover up something kratos?_

"Are you talking about self-defense training?" Asked Colette

"Something like that. Techniques to raise your defense during battles. I'll show you how it's done. Once you grasp the theory, the rest should be easy."

"….Okay, so how do we do it?" I asked. They all just magically learned in the video game, so I was curious on how we would actually learn how to do it.

Kratos looked like he was losing his patience, "First you must look deep inside of yourself, and think about what you want to protect the most. Once you find that out, you must mentally grasp it. The rest should come to you."

_What I want to protect the most?…_ I thought, _What do I want to protect?…_

While I was thinking, I heard everyone yell out their new defense spell.

Then I heard Mikey yell out, "Aegis Reflector!"

I heard Lloyd, "Okay! I don't really get it, but I already feel stronger! I can't wait to try it out!"

"I think you're just imagining things…" Responded Genis in his usual sarcastic manner.

Colette looked at me, "What's wrong Anna? I didn't hear yours…"

They all looked at me.

"I… I don't know what I want to protect."

Mikey looked at me, "Of course you do, don't you have friends you care about?"

"Friends…?" _Do I have any friends?…_

"Yeah, you know, like us?"

I looked up to Mikey. _That's right… They're my friends…._

Mikey looked hurt (In a sarcastic way), "What, we're not your friends?"

"No, it's not that, it's just-"

Lloyd now spoke to me, "Then try it Anna! I want to see what yours is!"

I nodded my head as I began to try.

_Friends… I want to protect…_ Suddenly, some memories rushed into me. _But…I can't protect anyone…_I shook my head, _No, that's the past, I have to…_

I started thinking about Mikey, Lloyd, and everyone else that I hold dear.

_They're my first friends in a long time… I want to protect them, I want to protect my friends!_

Out of nowhere, I started to glow, and these words came out of my mouth, "Tsubasa no sheruta!"

All of a sudden, great big wings of light engulfed everyone for a brief moment, then disappeared.

"What was that?" Asked Mikey. I'm sure he was just as confused as I was. This attack was never in the game. That, and the defense spell is only supposed to protect the user, not the user and their party.

I looked over to kratos to see that his eyes were narrowed. And there it was again, his eyes looked hurt once again. What is it about me? He was also looking at Mikey, and it seemed as if he went into deep thought.

I shook these thoughts out of my head as I noticed Raine looking around.

"Hmm, what happened to Noishe?"

Lloyd also looked around, "You're right. He's gone. Ah, man, he's run off again."

Kratos cocked up an eyebrow, "Did you not know he would?"

"No, not really… But it does explain a lot."

I visibly flinched as I turned my back on the purple swordsman, looking to Mikey for guidance. However, Mikey was busy looking at Colettte walk up to the pedestal.

Kratos started walking near me.

"Fantastic!!" Both Kratos and I jumped in slight surprise as we heard the professor.

Kratos began walking towards the group.

"Look at this slab covering the entrance!! It's clearly of a different composition than the surrounding stone!"

I also started walking closer.

"Hahahaha! It's just as I thought!" Said Raine as she began rubbing her hand on the rock tenderly, "This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wondrous!"

"Oooookaaaay…." I said. This is a LOT more weird and entertaining in person.

Kratos's stoic face broke as he looked at the professor, "…Is she always like this?"

Loyd looked confused as well as he turned to Genis, "…Is she?"

Genis held his forehead with his hand, sighing, "…I've been trying so hard to hide it, too."

Raine walked up to the pedestal, "Hmm? This depression…it reads, "oracle stone." " Raine looked up to Colette, "Colette, place your hand here. That should reveal the entrance."

"Really?" Said Lloyd in surprise.

"This stone is enchanted with magic designed to identify the Chosen. There's no question about it."

Colette walked up to the pedestal and placed her hand on it, "It opened!" She said as the entrance appeared, "Wow! I guess I'm really the Chosen after all!"

"Yes, I think we all know that already." Said Genis with little patience. Poor kid, the heat must be getting to him. I feel for you, Genis!

"Okay! Not it's getting exciting! Let's hurry up and go inside!" Said Lloyd with his dorky smile.

Kratos seemed to remember the past events that just occurred some moments before, "…I hope you'll be able to maintain that enthusiasm."

A sudden rush of brief greed fled into me for more gald, "Heh heh… Wanna make a bet Kratos?"

The "…" sign appeared over Kratos as he looked at me and then to Lloyd.

"W-wait, what!?" Said Lloyd, panicking at the thought of being in even more debt.

I began laughing as I walked into the ruin, with everyone following me.

Once we were in, I stopped walking, "Wow. It's flippin hot in here."

"Seriously." Said Mikey as He passed me up. I joined him in walking as we walked into the dugeon. After a LONG time of solving the dungeon (These people cannot understand my hints!), we were finally opening all of the treasure boxes.

"Huh?… What's this?" I said as I pulled out a bronzish armor and a bronze sword. _It says… Reign…Wait, there's a note…_

"_This set belongs to the one who protects the on who can see hearts."_

_Is this for…Mikey then?_

"Hey Mikey!" I signaled my hands to beckon him over, "I think this is for you."

Mikey came over to me and reached for the Armor, "Hey, isn't this?!"

"Huh? What is it?" Asked Lloyd as he came over to see what we found, "Whoa! That's so cool!"

Lloyd had a stare down with Mikey for a few moments before finally asking, "May I use it?"

"No!"

"Awww, why not?""

"Because, I found it first."

"No, Didn't Anna find it?"

They both looked over to me, I sweat dropped, "Eheheheh…Ummm…Hi?"

"Anna! Who should get it? Me, or Mikey?"

"Wha- I…"

"Idiot, don't make her choose!"

"Quiet! The both of you!" Snapped Raine, "Anna called Mikey over, so Mikey will get the armor!"

Lloyd grudgingly gave up as Mikey put on the armor with satisfactory.

I watched Mikey put on the armor over his clothes, "Oh, look, it's Someone's knight in… Bronze armor."

"Hahaha, Mikey laughed at my joke, "Someone else's knight? Why not your's?"

"Because, I don't want to give anyone any wrong ideas, after all, you ARE engaged."

"Well yeah, but I WAS sent here to protect you. And besides, we're siblings now."

I gave a small smile, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go, my knight in bronze armor."

And with that, we stepped onto the portal, and headed into the Seal of Fire.

**Hey everyone:D thank you so much for reading this chappie:D In the next chapter, we FINALLY go against the Ktugach! XD yay! Anyhoo, I really hope you enjoyed this chappie, and please R&R **

**And sorry it took so long just to update, I'll be sure to be faster this time . **

**Oh!**

_**A/N: The couples are: Kranna (NOT my Anna, the ACTUAL Anna. And no, she does not come back to life, it just hints that he still loves her.) Colloyd, Sheelos, and last but not least, TamaraxMikey. There will be absolutely NONE, ZIP, NADA, NOTHING of actual AnnaxMikey. Only when they're kidding around, so please do not expect that coupling. So basically, My OC, Anna, gets with no one. Thank you. **_

**Anyhow, Please look forward to my next chapter:D Until next time!**


End file.
